Sonic Heroes: Lisa's Quest
by TheKingJingles
Summary: Lisa and everyone is back, based off of Sonic Heroes. It's been a year since the ARK and Shadow is presumed dead. Lisa looks for him while the others form teams for their own purposes, leading back to Eggman. ShadOC, Sonamy, Knuxrouge, TailsCream
1. A New Mission with New Friends

I'm back with a **New Story**! And my favorite muses, Sonic and Shadow! W00t! (falls to floor)

"What happened to you?" asked Shadow.

"Yea, and why is this so late huh?" demanded Sonic.

Uhhh…(sweat drop) Well…Two words party poopers…SPRING BREAK!

"When did this happen?" asked Sonic.

Sonic…(sweat drop) A few hours ago, literally, we just got back to my house like, 3 hours ago. After a weeks vacation in FLORIDA! WAHOO!

"Then why don't I remember this?" questioned Sonic.

"That would be because somebody gets seasick and the fact that all that we did was: go to the beach, swim in the pool, deep sea fishing (WITH NO DAMN FISH!), a tour of the water ways of Miami, go to the Keys over several long bridges and go snorkeling." pointed out Shadow.

And where were you then?

"Staying with Sonic back at the hotel watching MTV and Adult Swim, eating pizza and ice cream." Shadow said shyly.

(shrugs) Your loss! I worked on my tan!

"And got sunburn thrice." Shadow pointed out.

QUIET YOUS! (slaps upside the head) Sorry this is kinda sort, like we've been saying I've been on vacation, and I haven't done much planning on this fic. As well as I hate Sonic Heroes compared to SA2B, and Sonic X gave me down right depression. Plus I only got a total of 3 hours of sleep last night, a average of 6 hours of sleep a night during the week and have been on planes and in airports for the last 8 hours. It's so hard to sleep on a plane.

"QUIT YOUR RAMBLING WOMAN!" screams Eggman.

You're so lucky I have no energy for you right now. But I'm starting on the next chappy right away so don't worry. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, at least….not yet. MUAHAHAHAHA (cough) HA!

P.S.! This is about…I dunno a year after SA2B. I have no idea when Sonic Heroes really starts.

* * *

A darkened figure stood tall on a sand dune gazing out into the distance of the desert. Their black vest and hair flapping in the wind as the sun beat down upon their head. The heat was clearly visible in the area, rising in wavy forms into the air.

The mysterious body brought up its hand and wiped sweat from its brow, then dropped the hand.

It had been looking for a lead like this; maybe the quest would finally be over. The person had been staring down on a structure with an ancient Egyptian type look on it. It had runes and bricks like that of a prehistoric temple but it also had wires and tubes running through it. Plus about a few hundred-guard robots around it, some disabled, some still active.

The being grasped the necklace it had in its hand, rubbing it gently with its thumb. The deep blue gem gleamed in the sunlight and twinkled with power.

The figure smirked down upon the machines below it and vanished into the air.

* * *

The life form reappeared inside the building, in a dark and dank hallway, away from the brainless robotic sentinels. Walking down the corridor, the figure's shoes made a thunderous _clunk_ every step, with the noise echoing off the empty and reflecting metal walls.

After a few moments of pacing, the figure reached a large and secure steel door, with a giant head with a mustache insignia on it. Pressing a few buttons on the lock pad, the door made a deafening rumble, moving out of the way.

The person sauntered into the center of the room where a computer console lay with a few remaining lights flickering every so often. The figure approached the computer and pressed the "On" button, causing the screen to glow a bright white. Soon, the white was replaced by black with green letters.

"Loading…"

Once the computer booted up, the figure started snooping around in the files, looking for any information that could help it, especially recent events.

A new window popped up into the screen with some interesting information on it. While quickly glimpsing over the little information that was there, the figure made a huge discovery that could help it greatly in its quest.

"So Eggman's on the move again eh?" it spoke, the cocky yet gentle voice, reflecting off the walls.

It was true, on the screen the summary of the information was that the Eggman forces have been multiplying and new robots and upgraded versions were being reproduced rapidly. The strange part was that there was no definite location of where they were being constructed or where they were going.

This made the figure displeased, so it continued hacking and digging deeper to try and find more information. After moments of endless searching, the only other piece of information was a name, "The Egg Carrier 2".

"This helps me so much…" it grunted, leaning on it's palms pressed against the keyboard.

Accidentally, the being pressed and "Alarm" button on the keyboard, making blinding red lights flash and a earsplitting screech call through the empty base, alerting all of the guard robots of her position.

"Shit…" the figure brought its head to shield its eyes from the bright flashlights now being pointed at her.

About 50 guard drones, with orange circular bodies and round fat heads stood in the doorway. Some of them had vivid flashlights pointed at the intruder and others had a joust like weapon, ready to attack.

"_This is Sergeant Number: 4862 reporting, mysterious intruder has been located._" one of the robots said.

The robots cautiously lowered their lights a bit, so that the trespasser wouldn't be blinded, but so that they could identify it. What they saw was a teenaged woman; a hedgehog in fact with shiny white fur with shaded blue-tipped highlights in her quills. She was wearing a white tank top with an insignia on it and a black vest as well. The interloper also wore baggy jeans with several wristbands and a peculiar looking necklace.

"_Seize the suspect!_" called the leader.

At once, all of the androids lunged forward, weapons in held in front of their metallic bodies, crying a strange techno type battle cry.

"This is not how I wanted to end my day." she grumbled, stepping back a few steps, away from her attackers.

Soon, the assaulters were a few feet away when she looked down at a disk, where she downloaded the little information she found. Quickly, she grabbed the disk and placed it in her jean pocket, and jumped onto a nearby table to try and avoid the weapons being thrust in her direction.

Again, the robots followed their previously programmed orders and turned to face off with the intruder once more. She whipped her head around to look at them, and gripped her necklace out of habit.

"I don't have time for this!" she cried in despair, trying to jump to another table.

A sudden, laser flew right next to her, searing past her shoulder and deeply burning some of her fur. Looking at where it came from, the hedgehog saw a fat robot with a huge laser gun, one which was like a similar model she had seen before, but she didn't really have time to think about it, for a few more robots showed themselves from behind the first one.

Now, she wasn't paying attention so an android sneaked behind her and whacked her back, causing her to fall of onto the floor in pain, closing her eyes and howling in agony. When she opened her eyes, all around her were ginger robots with lances and artillery pointed at her, ready to destroy her.

She closed her eyes and fingered her jewelry when all of a sudden; she opened them and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

In a flash of blue blinding light, the robots couldn't see anything, and when their sensors came back online, the intruder had vanished into thin air.

* * *

In the middle of a busy city stood a shabby building with an eye with a magnifying glass insignia on it. Inside was a huge lime crocodile sitting at a bureau with his legs lying on top. His hands were behind the back of his head, bobbing to and fro, with a set of headphones on his ears and this crock's name? Vector the Crocodile, the 20-year-old leader of Team Chaotix and the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Next to Vector was a 16-year-old purple lizard leaning against the wall next to a locker. In his hand was a Chinese throwing star, which he was twirling on his finger. Espio was really bored on this slow day, there were no cases to do at all, and he hadn't seen Charmy for a while.

Suddenly, Espio's head turned as he heard footsteps outside the shop, and watched as the doorknob turned, the door squeakily opening. At the noise, Vector turned off his headphones and placed them around his neck, away from his ears and withdrew his legs, placing them under the desk, trying to look professional.

Out from the doorway, walked a female hedgehog with a black vest and sunglasses in a blue color with silver frames and baggy jeans. She calmly walked forward and stood in front of the desk with Vector and gave a warm smile.

"Hello Vector."

The crock almost fell out of his chair he stood up so fast. Immediately, he stood straight and clapped his hands together, give her a very warm and friendly smile, showing off his giant pearly whites.

"Why Miss Lisa! What a pleasant surprise! What may we do for you today? Anything to drink or eat?" Vector asked courteously.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied gently waving her hand in front of her and with her other hand she took off her shades, and then she turned to the lizard, "How do you do Espio?"

The ninja contentedly smiled and nodded in response and stepped away from the wall, and next to Vector and leaned on the desk.

"Is there anything we could do for you Miss Lisa?" he asked politely.

"Yes, anything at all?" inquired Vector.

"Actually…" she began until the door slammed open behind her, and out came a hyper little bee carrying a brown cardboard box.

"Hey Vector!" he cried, then he noticed Lisa, "Oh, hello."

After that the bee slowly placed the box onto the desk, then quickly zoomed behind Vector in a shy way. He then peeked out from behind the crocodile's shoulder, blushing madly.

"Charmy! You remember Miss Lisa right? Our most valued customer!" Vector introduced, pushing the bumblebee out from his hiding place.

"Aww, Vector! Don't be so modest! I'm just a loyal consumer!" she laughed.

"Exactly! You have to be our favorite customer Miss Lisa!" chuckled the boss, "So is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, actually there is Vec. I have an assignment for you, and I'm willing to pay you amply." Lisa took out a wad of money rolled up in a cylinder shape with a rubber band and threw it onto the desk.

Vector looked at the money and tittered uneasily, "Hey! We can't take this from a friend like you! Whatever it is we'll do it for free!"

Lisa snorted and crossed her arms, "I know that you're trying to be nice Vector, but I want a job done and I'm willing to pay you. Plus, I heard that your business isn't doing so hot lately, and because you are good friends of mine, I'm willing to pay you a little extra."

"Now, Lisa. We can't accept this! We can't just take this money from you! You need it!" argued Vector while Charmy gazed greedily at the cash.

The hedgehog shook her head; "I'm paying for the right amount for the dangerous job I have for you, and don't worry about money. I don't have any problems there. So, you up to the task?"

Vector glanced down at the many dollars and sighed. He then looked at his sides to see Espio nod in agreement and Charmy fly up to Lisa.

"You can count on us Miss Lisa!" the bee gave her a very cute victory pose and she giggled at his display.

"Thank you Charmy," she said, shaking the little 6 year olds hand.

"So, what is this job of yours miss?" questioned Espio.

At this she sighed and soothingly rubbed her temples before she began, "I need you guys to do some snooping for me. On a certain person, an old friend whose been hiding for a while, but he's now back in the open."

"Really? Who?" asked Vector.

Lisa rummage around in her pocket, pulling out a disk and some papers, throwing them onto the desk. On the papers were criminal records, robot designs and other things of the sort of one well known villain.

Espio curiously picked up a paper and peeked at the article and exclaimed, "Dr. Eggman?"

Lisa nodded curtly, "I've been on personal mission and I wondering if you could looking up some information for me. You know, some spy work."

"What is the mission?" Charmy asked semi-rudely.

Lisa's ears drooped and she lowered her head a bit, a look of devastation on her face. Vector realized that she must be in emotional peril and quickly spoke.

"So you want us to go look for this Eggman guy?"

She shook her head a moment and brushed away her sad mood and straightened her posture, "Exactly. I need you to go out and do some spy work for me."

Vector gave her a thumbs up and smiled, "Don't worry Miss Lisa! We'll get the job done for you!"

"Thank you Vector," Lisa went up and shacked his hand with gratitude, almost on the verge of crying, "This means a lot to me."

"No problem!" agreed Espio.

"Thank you all. Now, I need this done as soon as possible, any information you can get." she told them.

"But how are we gonna contact you?" Charmy asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that big guy," Lisa said, nudging him in the cheek, "I'll find you guys. But I must ask that you start this job immediately. There is no time to waste."

"Right," nodded Vector, "The Chaotix Detective Agency is on the case!"

Lisa gave everyone a nod and placed the sunglasses back on her face and swiveled in the other direction. She walked forward and opened the door once more, then she gave a two fingered salute and stepped out of the office, walking down the few steps in front of the building and onto the sidewalk, soon lost amongst the busy city crowd.

Meanwhile, Vector sighed and turned to Charmy, "Alright, now what was that thing you brought in while Miss Lisa was here?"

"What?" Charmy asked, already forgetting, "Oh here! We've got work!"

"What?"

Charmy picked up the crate once more and dropped it rather harshly against the desk in front of Vector. The top opened and out flew a red walkie-talkie, which Vector hastily grabbed.

"I have heard good things about you, and require your detective services. And I canpay you handsomely." a voice spoke through the device; it was high and kind of scratchy but also familiar.

Immediately, Vector and Charmy had golden dollar signs in their eyes as they looked at each other and then the walkie-talkie hungrily. Espio on the other hand, wasn't at all thrilled.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Besides, what about Lisa's mission?" he inquired.

"Don't worry Espio!" concocted Vector, "We can do Lisa's job at the same time. Besides, you know our policy, we never turn down work that pays!"

"Yea, you know our policy!" quoted Charmy.

"C'mon boys! Let's move out!" commanded Vector as he stomped out the door.

"Right!" cried Charmy, flying closely behind.

Espio shook off his earlier worries and let the ninja part of his mind take over, "Roger!"

* * *

No…energy…left…(lies on floor)

"Dude, she doesn't look too good." said Sonic.

"Yea, I think her brain was fried in the sun." noticed Shadow.

(falls asleep on keyboard)

"Awww." said everyone.

(keyboard fries)

"Uh oh." gulped Sonic.


	2. Everyone, Meet Your New Teams!

Another chapter!

(everyone glares at her)

What?

"You said that you started this right after the other one…" Shadow glared.

Alright! I didn't start it and it's late! Give me a break!

"Here!" Tails hands over a Kit-Kat bar.

(everyone else still glares)

What?

"I read this chapter…" Sonic said.

Oh, well, ok! I tried to write humor, though I don't think it turned out so well, so…Please don't get mad!

**RemedyTheThief:** Hey! You are the other Sonic fan that reviews for Ivy: Shaman Runaway! (Awesome story btw for those interested.) Yes, Sonamy, though I don't think it will be here till the end, but it will be there, however sucky it will be!

**ChrissieGirl:** Thank you! You think my story's gonna be good! (IN YOUR FACE EGGMAN! (Eggman pouts)) Yes, another Sonamy fan, though it might be awhile, I'll see what I can do. (looks at Sonic and Amy)

(Sonic shakes head, Amy nods head)

I'll try, I'll try.

**Disclaimer:** I own Shadow the Hedgehog! What? You didn't know that it was opposite day? So, You don't sell Light the Hedgehog…Or we could just stick with I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Amy Rose sighed, sitting in her beach chair at the dock. In her hands was a newspaper clipping she acquired a few days ago. On it showed her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog running with his back turned away from the camera, with two things grasped in his hands, a frog and a chao.

"Ahh, I wonder where Sonic is." Amy groaned, staring at the picture.

Suddenly, a sea breeze kicked up and blew the picture out of her loose hand, sending it flying high into the sky. Amy swiftly stood up on the chair and sadly watched the photograph sail into the distant blue sky, until something rose to catch it.

A tan colored bunny and cyan chao glided on the wind, the bunny using her ears to flap and almost grabbed the paper in her hand, until an updraft carried it higher. Then the chao with its little pink wings quickly rode the updraft, catching the paper. Drifting back down the ground, the golden rabbit put her hands on her little orange dress and gave Amy the meanest look she could muster, which wasn't that mean.

"Amy, please be more careful with our only clue." Cream said, wagging her finger.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Abruptly, a huge gust of wind raged under Cream's little ears, making her rise up into the air, uncontrollably. Cream was tossing and turning in the air, holding onto the newspaper for dear life while her chao, Cheese flew beside her.

With a quick snag, a fishing line wrapped itself around the 6-year-olds ankle and yanked her back down towards the ground. Just before she hit, a light brown umbrella opened but under her butt, making her bounce only to be caught by a pair of big purple arms.

"Nice catch, Big!" Amy cried, running up to meet Cream.

The lavender giant chuckled, his stomach nodding up and down as he set Cream's feet back on the safety of the wooden dock.

When Cream handed the photo back to Amy, everyone took a depressed sigh.

"Froggy…" Big whispered, looking at the toad in the image.

"Chocola…" Cream trailed off, gazing at the chao.

"Don't worry you guys! You know we'll find them!" Amy cheered up, "No use standing around here, c'mon let's get going!"

"Ok!" shouted Cream.

"Okie Dokie!" applauded Big the Cat.

Amy dashed off, almost knocking Big off of the pier, running towards adventure having Cream fly after her, and Big follow soon after.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through a desert like area, looking and waiting for an adventure. He dashed up a rock structure that looked like a loop-d-loop and jumped off the end, flying 50 feet in the air. He landed back on the ground running, making a cloud of dust rise behind him.

Above the sand dunes, a blue plane swooped down and noticed Sonic below it. A yellow fox's head peeked over the edge of the plane and jumped in excitement.

"Look, there's Sonic!" He cried, pointing at the cobalt hedgehog and turning to tell the person behind him.

The passenger just nodded, the red echidna's red and green shoes perched on the edge of the plane, like a footrest. The kitsune nodded back and performed a barrel roll, bringing the jet right next to the hero.

Sonic heard the noise of the engines and looked up, "Yo Tails! Long time no see!"

Tails, on the other hand, wasted no time and reached his arm towards Sonic, holding a piece of paper, "Sonic, check this out!"

The hero jumped up and grabbed the paper, landing and started jogging backwards only to see that it was a letter from his rival, Dr. Eggman. The letter had a picture of the mad scientist, which moved as a recorder read the letter aloud the doctor's voice.

"Guess what Sonic Heroes? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon! In three days, I will concur the world! Think you can stop me? Muahahaha!" it read, ending with the doctor's infamous laughter.

Sonic thought for a moment, then turned around and started sprinting forward, throwing the letter away behind him.

"Hmm…Sounds like an invitation to party!" Sonic declared.

Tails lowered his ears and spoke in a wavy whisper, "What are we going to do Sonic?"

"No worries, we've got this one!" Knuckles spoke up, saluting Tails with his fingers.

"Think I'd miss this? Let's crack that Eggman wide open…Yea, let's party!" cried Sonic, running even faster.

In response, Tails pushed a button, turning the Tornado onto 'autopilot' and hurdled off the side, along with Knuckles. The three ran in sequence with Sonic in the lead and Knuckles and Tails side by side a few feet behind him. Sonic decided to go to the beach, which was straight ahead of the team, with all it's glorious waves, splashing in the distance.

* * *

Rouge the Bat free fell down the tunnel, until she about reached the bottom, then spun in the air and landed in a crouch in front of a giant steel door. Hastily sidestepping, she jumped and sidled right next to the door and carefully looked at the padlock. The door had an all-too familiar head with grinning huge teeth and a giant mustache on it, with an all too easy computer lock.

Rouge smirked and pressed a few glowing yellow keys and the door speedily open for her, while she pretended to examine her nails.

Stepping into the room, she excitedly whispered, "This is it! I found Eggman's secret treasure!"

The bat confidently strutted into the room, reaching the middle with no treasure, but a tank with dark green liquid with a shadowed figure inside and a computer console.

Being the curious, former government spy that she is, Rouge started to unlock the computer and entered a password, which made a green light beam on the cistern.

Over in the shadows, a robot reactivated by turning on its eerie red eyes and slowly started to stomp towards Rouge, though she didn't notice. It scanned her but found nothing unusual on the female bat, dressed in a seductive purple outfit with pink trim and pink eye shadow. A lot different than her more recognizable black jumpsuit with pink hearts and blue eye shadow she used to wear. The robot also scanned the object in the tank, also curious as to what it was.

After pressing the final button, the jade fluid flowed out of the tank through a drain and opened the hatch, letting the creature inside loose. A well-known pair of crimson eyes opened and cautiously glanced at its surroundings.

Suddenly, the robot open fired on the creature and Rouge, with two machine guns erupting from its hands. The new creature leaped out of the way of the tank, which unexpectedly burst into flames from the artillery fire, and landed on top of Rouge, pushing her out of the way and protecting her from harm.

The being stood up and faced the machine quickly ordering, "Stay here!"

"Shadow?" Rouge gasped. She had found Shadow! After a whole year of being presumed dead, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form was indeed alive!

_Wait till Lisa hears this!_ Rouge thought while watching Shadow bound out the way of the shots.

While firing, the robot called out in a metallic voice, almost like reassuring itself, "Must eradicate all Eggman robots!"

Shadow quickly jumped several times, grasping onto pillars and pipes and other accessories to avoid damage before he swooped in to attack.

Unfortunately, inside of feeling cold metal on his gloves, he felt a warm hand abruptly smack his face and stay there.

"Wait, hold up!" Rouge screamed, holding the two apart from ripping each other to shreds as she lowered her ears and panted.

* * *

Rouge sat on probably the only unbroken thing in the whole joint, a metal shelf, as she gazed upon all of the sparking and slowly burning equipment. After a long sigh, she turned to the others to go over the story one more time, making sure she understood everything.

"Now I get it…Now I know what this is all about," she said, turning to the robot, E-123 codenamed Omega, "You, you're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room."

Omega lowered its metal head in response, obviously not liking being reminded of that. Rouge shook it off and turned to Shadow, lowering her ears.

"And you, you don't remember anything, do you?"

Shadow blinked and narrowed his eyes; looking at something else in the distant part of the room, give her a silent answer, clearly not wanting to talk either.

_Great! _Rouge thought to herself, _Lisa's boyfriend is alive but doesn't remember her, or any of us at all! That reunion is not going to go smoothly._

"You sure? The name Lisa doesn't ring a bell at all." she asked.

Shadow's eyebrow twitched, but he shook his head and looked downward.

The bat pondered, _All three of us are looking for Eggman, Omega for revenge and Shadow for answers. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. _

"Then it's settled!" she jumped down from her roost and grabbed Omega's metal, four-fingered hand and Shadow's hand, placing them one on top of the other, hers the highest of the three, "We'll go and find Eggman together!"

Looking down at the hands, Rouge felt excited, another adventure with even _more_ jewels, Omega clenched his other hand, finally, he would have revenge, and Shadow just stared at the hands, his eyes semi-glazed over, not really paying attention.

"Aww, Yea baby! This makes us a team!" The 17-year-old bat declared.

* * *

After escaping from the base, the group, which Rouge dubbed Team Dark, for Shadow's color, and the two facts that Omega was Eggman's robot and Rouge used to work for Eggman, were walking and pondering where to start.

Out of the blue, Omega stopped and turned towards on direction, aiming at the ocean a ways away.

"What's up?" Rouge asked, stopping to look at it.

"Eggman robots sensed at West South West. 148 degrees and-"

"In ENGLISH please!" Rouge demanded over his rambling.

"Eggman robots are being detected over that way, on the beach." Omega pointed.

"Well, that makes things easier," Rouge looked over at Shadow and smiled, "Now we know where to start!"

Shadow's head was down and his arms crossed, in deep thought, but he swiftly looked up and nodded, bringing his arms down and walked to the head of the group, taking the lead.

"Hope you can keep up with Me." he spoke in his quiet, deep voice.

Rouge just nodded and smiled, stretching out her wings and placing her hands behind her head. Omega responded by turning on a jet pack, he had equipped on his back. Though he could not fly with it, it pushed his body very fast a few inches above the ground, at least, fast enough to keep up with Shadow.

The hedgehog nodded and clicked his heals together; activating his hover shoes and dashed off with out another word, with Omega following a few seconds after.

"Not the social type, are ya boys?" Rouge smirked before running to catch up with them.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails just flew down the beach, jumping over the large mounds of sand and grass and attacking the local Eggman robots.

"Why would Eggman robots be here?" Tails asked.

"I honestly don't know Tails," cried Sonic as he spin dashed through another one.

"Doesn't matter! I'll just take them out, no matter how many there are!" Knuckles bragged, punching his spiked fist through 3 more.

The team, already dubbed Team Sonic kept defeated robot after robot after robot and slowly moved down the beach, towards a hopeful clue. Sonic quickly grabbed the others hands and zoomed by a few more machines and landed in a valley.

At first there were no robots in sight, until Sonic accidentally stepped on a twig, making a large _snap_ sound. Instantly, at least 20 robots came-a-callin' and surrounded the three.

Sonic and the others stood back to back in a triangle, watching the robots all around them, waiting to see who would make the first move. Suddenly, Knuckles got an idea, and gave off an evil smirk.

Sonic noticed this and said, his voice shaking, "What's that grin for Knux? Ol buddy ol pal?"

Knuckles just smirked back and grabbed Sonic by the tail, getting a loud screech from the hedgehog in response.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Sonic screamed, being held upside down.

Then the echidna turned to Tails.

"Uhh, Knuckles…What are you-" Tails began before Knuckles snatched him by the tails and held him upside down.

Now, the guardian could barely concentrate with the clawing, screeching and downright naughty insults, but continued with his new attack. He began to spin his friends like a lasso around they're tails, spinning them fast enough to become animal punching bags. He ran and used his friends' backsides to punch into the robots, causing more damage to both participants.

Though however mean the method was, it was very effective and soon left the valley covered in robot parts and gadgets. On the ground was Sonic and Tails, moaning and groaning for not only were they animal punching bags, they were just on the worst roller coaster of their lives. In fact, Tails wobbled over to a corner, away from the other two and blew chunks.

After the world slowed down with it's 500 mph spinning Sonic demanded, "What the HELL was that!"

"A new technique Chaos taught me. Like it?" Knuckles smirked, winking at Sonic.

The hedgehog jumped on the echidna, knocking both of them to the ground, the blue one's gloves around the red one's neck.

"Why you bastard! You could have asked instead of just doing it!" Sonic bawled, choking Knuckles.

Tails trembled and slowly tried to walk up to the fighting pair, holding his head, Sonic choking Knuckles and Knuckles choking on his laughter.

"That sounded wrong." the young boy said.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" Sonic scolded Tails, before the fox ran away and barfed again.

* * *

Amy's ears twitched, she thought she just hear her "boyfriend" scream. The girl looked out in the distance and sighed; maybe it was just her imagination.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard Sonic." Amy replied, until she heard another scream, and it was a boy's. She whipped her head around, the origin came from the direction the last cry was.

"There it is again!" cried Amy, "Am I going crazy because I haven't seen Sonic in so long I'm hearing him scream?"

"No, I heard it too." Cream answered, lifting up one of her big floppy ears.

"Hmm…Well, we should get going, Froggy and Chocola aren't going to find themselves!" And so Team Rose as Amy stated, continued down the beach.

* * *

Shadow was sitting on a rock with Omega standing beside it while Rouge finally jogged up and fell to her knees panting in front of both of them.

"You…you know that…you could have…waited for me…" She said between gasps, trying to regain her breath.

"We did wait. Besides it took a lot of energy for me to drag Omega away from destroying the robots to wait for you." Shadow replied, crossing his arms while Omega's somethingorother over heated, causing his metal to turn a slight red, resembling a blush.

"Oh, it must have been so hard, running away from those robots while I fought them alone!" Rouge said sarcastically.

Shadow lowered his head and smirked, his arms still folded while Omega's head shot up, doing a 180 and he beeped like crazy.

"New Eggman robot detected!" he replied, some excitement programmed into his monotone voice, then his head continued turning and went the rest of the 360, looking back at Rouge.

Rouge shivered and screamed, "Don't do that! You look like you're from the Exorcist!"

E-123 turned to Shadow, "You were right, it was amusing watching her reaction."

"You mean that was your idea?" She chewed out Shadow.

"It was just a little prank." He smirked.

"Oh, really? And since when do you do pranks?" she interrogated, with her hands placed on her hips.

Shadow's eyes opened wide as his mind just faded from the conversation, while Rouge kept ragging on Omega to stop spinning his head and various robotic parts around in circles.

FLASHBACK

_The girl giggled as she placed the end of the Whoopee Cushion in her mouth and started to blow._

"_What are you doing that for?" asked the boy, his ears twitched slightly on the top of his head, tilting his head to the side in confusion._

_The girl giggled again, "Why not? It's just a little prank!"_

_Again, the boy looked puzzled, "What's a prank?"_

_The girl finished filling the whoopee cushion with air and placed it under the padding of the office chair and turned around, facing the boy._

"_A prank," she told him, poking him in the stomach, "Is just a little joke. It doesn't really do any harm!"_

_The boy laughed and placed his hand over his belly, "Ok! I see now!"_

_Down the hallway, loud footsteps were heard, coming to the pairs hiding place. The girl quickly put her finger up to her lips to silence the boy and crept further under the desk, an eye peeking out and watching the door. The boy followed her suit and blended in with the darkness in the hiding place._

_An old man wearing a white lab slowly dragged his feet into the room, his hand clutching his temples, obviously having a hard day. He dropped his briefcase on the floor and walked over to his desk. At first, he didn't sit down and almost prodded the two vigilantes with his shoes. Finally, the man wearily sat into his office chair._

_POOT!_

END FLASHBACK

"Shadow? Shadow…Are you in there?" a voice called.

"…SHADOW!"

"What?" Shadow's eyes popped open to see Rouge in front of him; she just finished waving her hand in front of his face and lowered it to her side.

Rouge sighed, "Oh thank god you're alright! You just spaced out for a second on us, I was worried! I was about to have Omega punch you or something!"

Shadow looked down at his hands, what was that he saw? A dream, a vision? Or maybe even…a memory? All of a sudden, he stood up and walked off his little perch, towards the beach a little ways.

"We should get going," he said, not looking at the other two, "We've wasted enough time already."

"Affirmative." E-123 agreed and started up his jet pack and flew on ahead, egger to take out some Eggman robots.

Rouge sighed and stood up and ran after Omega leaving only Shadow behind, his head bowed in deep thoughts.

_What was that I saw? Was the boy me? Who was that girl? If only I remembered more…_ Shadow thought as he closed his eyes.

_Shadow…_

His crimson eyes shot open and looked around, nothing was there except the waves crashing on the shore and the small outline of Rouge and Omega attacking and destroying little orange dots.

"Who…" He began.

_Shadow…_

His ears twitched, the voice didn't sound like it came from a person close by, more like it had traveled on the wind, for it sounded like a wearily and sad whisper.

_Shadow…Where are you?_

The wind brushed by his ears, carrying a soft feminine voice, she sound like she was crying and Shadow thought he felt a tear or two land on his quills. The voice he heard sounded familiar, and yet weak and frail, like it had been roaming a long time.

_Shadow…I never forgot…I never will…I will find you… I promise…_

After that, Shadow could hear no more, just the faintest whisper of his name, becoming less and less noticeable. The black hedgehog tilted his head up towards the sky and gazed upon the clouds and the sun shining high. He sighed and thought about those words, he thought he never thought he would ever hear.

"_I never forgot…I will find you…"_

"Shadow!"

He whipped his head at Rouge's voice; she was waving her arms, signaling for him to come join her and Omega down on the beach. He took one last glance at the sky, then activated his hover shoes and dashed down to his team and on to adventure, not hearing the final words on the wind.

_I love you…_

* * *

Sorry if that message wasn't clear, I wanted to make it sort of a mystery and still make it readable. I mean, it was traveling on the wind, he couldn't hear it perfectly, could he? Especially if it's over a year old.

"How come we were barely in that chapter?" asked Amy.

Because everyone hates you except in Sonamy pairings.

(Amy is now depressed.)

Excellent! Now review please! And the chapters might be a little bit late, this fic is more about fluff than the game, so I gotta figure out how to include the game story line, and I might write a Shaman King fic, or aYu-Gi-Oh one if I can just remember the plot.

"Good luck with that!" said Sonic.

Screw you! Please review! (A rhyme+1 for me!)


	3. Egg Hawk, Damn that thing's ugly!

GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

"Man, this is so late!" said Sonic.

Don't remind me.

"What happened?" asked Shadow.

Well, first I had a ton of homework…

"No surprise there…" Sonic whispered.

THEN! I went on a trip to Chicago with Band for four days. It was the best thing ever! We went to Medieval Times and Six Flags and won 1st place in a contest!

"So that's where you were." said Shadow.

Yeah. The Green knight beat my knight, the great White and Black Knight, and then he threw sand in our faces! Good thing he died!

"That's great! Then you became lazy and didn't post this chapter," sneered Knuckles.

Shut up! Besides, this chapter is stupid and pointless so I didn't really care. And this is the second chapter in a row without my OC. I wonder what's happening here?

"Don't ask us." Sonic said.

I wasn't going to.

**Narisha-Is-Here-**Thank you! I reread over my old story and I can tell I got better at writing too! And I wanna know what the comic is about! I bet it's cool! The ideas just keep on rollin'! No I lied, they don't.

**ShadowIsCool-** You officially have the best username ever! And a KnuxRouge story eh? This sounds like fun, Hehehe!

"What's that look for?" asked Knuckles.

You'll find out! Muahahaha!

**NekoGuyFan-** Thanks and I think that Lisa and Shadow will reunite next chapter, and soon after than it's gonna be a 3-way throw down between Sonic, Shadow and Lisa… DAMMIT! I SPILLED THE BEANS! And a question, are you a guy or a girl? Kinda confuzzled me there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog… in public anyway… Nah just kidding… Or am I?

* * *

Sonic jumped back and placed his hand in front of his eyes to block the dust. The Egg Hawk was stronger than he had first expected, Eggman really went above and beyond with this machine. The body was shaped like a bird of prey with a red painted body and a yellow beak with lazy eyes. The doctor himself was sitting on his perch on the head of the eagle. Knuckles and Tails landed on the sides of Sonic a few yards away, protecting their eyes from the sand that the fan blades from the Egg Hawk was kicking up. 

"This is a really strong machine," Tails complained, shaking himself to get the sand off as the Egg Hawk started its engines and started floating backwards.

Knuckles dropped his hands to the side and started chasing the Egg Hawk once more, "We can't let it get away!"

"Right!" cried Sonic, grabbing the hands of his comrades and dashed after the mecha, with Eggman in the cockpit.

"Muahaha!" mocked Eggman as the Egg Hawk hovered backward as he pressed a few buttons on his console, "Fire!"

Several missiles come bursting towards Sonic and with some fancy footwork, the hedgehog was barely able to move out of the way, plus protect his friends. The gang was swerving left and right, avoiding the attacks from the boss and continued till they crossed a bridge, leading to some island of sand where the machine floated in place.

There, the Egg Hawk started rotating in circles and trying to shoot at Team Sonic by doing a 360 of machine gun fire. The team, however, just ducked underneath the fire and initiated their new attack pattern. Tails jumped up into the air and started to spin his tails, letting him hover a few yards above ground. Next, Sonic leaped up and grabbed a hold of Tails' ankles while Knuckles clutched Sonic's shoes.

Flying in the air, Tails got in position above the artillery fire and swings the two friends beneath him, slowly back and forth, until his kicks Sonic out with all his might. Quickly after receiving the boost, Sonic speedily, curled up into a ball and spin dashed into the rotors of the Egg Hawk. Afterwards, Tails launched Knuckles into the other rotor, causing the Egg Hawk to crash into the sand dune, slowly burning and sparking.

Miles slowly floated down to the ground while Sonic and Knuckles ran up to him, and all three of them looked at the flaming wreckage. Sonic looked at the damaged vehicle when suddenly, Eggman busted out of the flames in his flying machine and cursed going westward, to the city.

"Great, here we go again," grumbled Knuckles.

"Well, lets get going!" declared Sonic as the trio raced off after Eggman.

* * *

Cream screamed, as she was knocked backward from the exploding sand. She whimpered as she slowly climbed to her feet, Big picking her up by her waist and placing her on his shoulder. The two looked on as a pink streak ran around the giant machine and round to where the huge cat and the bunny were. 

"No good," Amy panted, "I can't find its weakness."

"Now what do we do, Amy?" Cream asked, her voice quivering.

"We do what we need to do! And that's destroying that robot!" Amy charged right back towards the mecha.

"But _how_ do we destroy the robot? Amy. Amy!" The little rabbit called, "I guess we'll just have to trust Amy, right Cheese?"

The little chao chirped and floated next to Cream, kissing her cheek encouragingly.

"You're right Cheese! Come on Mr. Big!" acknowledged Cream.

"Duh, right!" Big replied, running after her.

The three kept running in unorganized circles, not having a real strategy, and were just focused on not being hit by the artillery fire.

"Muahahaha! You cannot escape my Egg Hawk!" cried the doctor, pressing a button and firing missiles at Team Rose.

Amy just narrowly ran out of range before the bomb exploded behind her and Cream flapped her ears, rising above the kicked up sand cloud. Big just placed his hands over his head and waited for the dust to settle on the ground.

After that, the Egg Hawk started spinning and firing so Big quick ran and picked up his two teammates and placed them on his shoulders, running away to gain their breath back. Cream and Amy stayed on Big's shoulders when Amy had an idea.

"Big quick! Run in range of the Egg Hawk!" She cried, pointing at the giant fake bird.

"What!" screeched Cream and Cheese gave a high squeak in protest, but Big charged anyway.

Right after the machine guns passed Big stopped right in front of the left wing as it was circling. Amy quick leaned forward and whispered into Big's ear their new attack plan.

"What did ya tell Mr. Big, Amy?" Cream asked nervously.

"Oh, just that we're gonna try that new attack I invented after my Sonikku's favorite attack, the spin dash!" Amy sighed, little hearts in her eyes.

"What! But Amy!" Cream immediately protested, but sighed in defeat, it was the only strategy they had at the moment.

"Ready?" Amy asked, not hearing the "No." from Cream, "Fire!"

Big reached behind his back and pulled on the wooden poll in his belt, like a katana, though when he brought it in front of him, it was only a tan umbrella. He then grabbed Amy and threw her in front oh his body, like someone would when they are trying to pitch a baseball to themselves. When the time was right, Big swung his umbrella like a bat and hit Amy towards the Egg Hawk and when Amy got close enough to the left propeller, she performed a spin dash, destroying the engine.

Now with only the right engine working, the Egg Hawk turned rapidly, spraying bits of machinery out in every direction. The group watched as Amy ran back and stood next to Big and the cat looked over at Cream.

"Are you ready now, Cream?" He asked, in a stupid and slow voice.

"Yes, I think so-Ahh!" the little bunny cried as Big snatched her off his shoulder and did the same as he did to Amy, by throwing her up and hitting her at the Egg Hawk.

Screeching, the little girl barely spin dashed in time, hitting the only remaining engine and caused the whole plane to crash into the ground, smoking and flaming.

Amy dashed into the wreckage and grabbed Cream by her wrist and pulled her out of there and laid her down beside Big.

"Are you ok, Cream?" the pink hedgehog asked in a soft tone, not to frighten the poor girl even more.

The little charcoal bunny coughed and slowly replied, "Uh huh…"

The fire finally reached the gas tank and exploded suddenly, without warning. On instinct, Big landed down on Amy and Cream protecting them under his huge furry stomach.

After a minute the smoke finally cleared and Big, with much difficulty raised himself back onto his feet, wobbling a bit. Amy stood up and gave Cream a hand and the three stood, looking at the remains of the Egg Hawk.

"Well, I guess that's that." Amy said, dusting off sand from her dress.

"Yea, but, I don't see Chocola or Froggy." Cream replied, holding her hand over her head to keep the sun out of her eyes, scanning the burning pile of parts.

"Froggy?" asked Big.

The three started to walk towards the broken down Egg Hawk when they heard the shrill call of the doctor's maniacal laughter. When they spun around they witnessed Dr. Eggman flying away towards the city.

"Well, guess where we're heading next, guys?" asked Amy.

"Where Amy?" Creamed asked, ignoring the obvious.

"There," Amy pointed towards the humungous skyscrapers in the distance, looming over them, "That's where Eggman went, and if we find Eggman, we find Chocola and Froggy!"

"Right!" the other two nodded and started to follow, as their pink leader started running towards Capital City in the distant skyline.

* * *

"Must eradicate Eggman robots!" a metallic voice cried, firing machinegun bullets at a familiar red hawk. 

"Ugg! If he's going to be doing that the whole time, I'm gonna deactivate his metallic vocal cords!" groaned Rouge as she flapped her wings and flew out of range.

"Just worry about the task at hand!" called Shadow as he easily glided on his hover shoes around the Egg Hawk.

"Easy for you to say!" the bat screeched back as Eggman targeted her with his missiles.

Rouge performed a barrel roll and narrowly dodged the missiles being aimed at her, but was blown to the ground and slide for a few feet in the sand. She raised her head and spits out some sand, when Omega hovers by and picked her up in his metal hand roughly.

"What was that for!" she demanded, being held sideways in the robots uncomfortable grip.

Omega didn't say anything as behind them a loud beep was heard and the sand dune where Rouge landed blew up, spraying sand everywhere and sand rained down like hail.

A sudden blush came to Rouge's cheeks as Omega set her down a few yards away from the explosion.

"Umm… Thank you…" Rouge said shyly with her ears drooped a little.

"Must destroy Eggman!" Omega interrupted and flew off, back towards the Egg Hawk.

"Why you-" Rouge screamed and ran after him.

Meanwhile, Shadow was running around the Egg Hawk, often stopping in mid-run and turning and dashing off in the other direction, to try and confuse Eggman. Luckily, Eggman wasn't on his toes, so to speak as Shadow was and was soon very dizzy and confused.

When Rouge and Omega finally came back Shadow shouted, "Where have you two been?"

"No where." Rouge replied and Omega dug his feet into the sand to stop.

"I think it's time to finish this turkey off." Shadow said slyly.

"Yes lets," Rogue replied and shouted at Eggman, "Your goose is cooked!"

"I think not my dear!" retorted the evil genius.

"We think so!" Shadow jumped back beside his comrades and took out a familiar green gem, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow shouted two famous words and time slowed down to a stop, while Rouge picked up the robot by a bar on the back of his head and with much difficulty, raised him into the air, where Omega did a 580 with powerful blue beams shooting out of his hands.

For a few moments after the attack, time remained unmoving and the only beings or things able to move were Shadow, Rouge and Omega. While time was stuck, the three, or two, were catching their breath from the exhausting battle.

Soon, a flash of light appeared and when they group was able to see again, they watched flames erupt on the Egg Hawk, and the metal slowly burned and the paint shriveled up.

"Eggman target, destroyed!" Omega analyzed.

"Not unless you call him flying away to safety destroyed." Shadow pointed out and raised his finger to the sky, where Eggman in his flying Egg Pod was floating towards the metropolis on the horizon.

"Give me a break!" cried Rouge, putting her hands to her head in agony.

"Sorry, I have no Kit-Kat bars." Shadow teased.

"I'll give you a Kit-Kat bar!" Rouge screeched, totally losing it and went to jump onto Shadow and choke him.

Sadly for Rouge, Omega's metal claw scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder, away from Shadow.

"We must eradicate all Eggman robots. No time for bickering." was all he said as he started to make the journey to the city.

"Well, at least I get a free ride." Rouge tried to look optimistic and laid back, enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Well, we found ya, ya little guy!" exclaimed Vector. 

The team looked down upon the little chao that they were sent to rescue. Apparently, their client wanted to test their abilities by having Team Chaotix rescue this poor little chao who wandered into the Ocean Palace. Their boss was really pleased that the chao wasn't harmed, and so was Charmy, the little bee playing with his new friend he named, Buzz.

"Hey Buzz! Wanna play tag?" Charmy asked and touched the little guy on the shoulder before flying off giggling.

The chao chuckled as well before running around with his hands in the air, trying to catch the bee flying around his head.

"Are you sure we should just let him go? Charmy really likes him." Espio pointed out, watching the two play together.

"Nah, he should go live in the wild," replied Vector.

"Who? Charmy or the chao?" teased Espio.

"Both." the croc groaned and rubbed his forehead.

The lizard laughed and turned, calling to Charmy, "C'mon, we have to go now! Don't worry, he'll be fine now that there are no more robots!"

A loud groan was heard as Charmy flew back over to Vector and Espio, hovering next to them.

"Bye Buzz!" the boy cried, waving his arms frantically over his head.

The little creature waved back and waddled over to a patch of trees and forest, soon disappearing out of sight, leaving Charmy all teary-eyed.

"Don't worry Charmy, he'll be fine."

"Yea…"

The older two walked away, leaving Charmy staring at the place where he last saw his friend, before he realized that Vector had left him behind and became his usual cheery self, flying after them.

When the bee finally caught up, the three were standing on the beach, watching the waves roll up onto the sand, and drag back into the ocean. Walking along the edge of the beach, they arrived at a stone little island, where they looked around, wondering what to do next.

"I could have sworn Eggman was in this area," growled Espio.

"Yeah, he was…" Vector started when a giant rumbling started under their feet.

A giant machine busted out of the sand and sprayed all three of them with sand. It was an enormous crimson bird, and it flew out of the ground, engines in its wings to make it fly, circling above the team.

"Muhahahaha!" an evil voice rang out, coming from the beast of the robot.

"I'd know that laugh anywhere!" snarled Vector.

"Yeah, it's…" Espio started.

"DR. EGGMAN!" all three of the yelled out.

The doctor stopped his laughter and looked down upon the pathetic team below him and declared, "If you think you can beat me go ahead and try!"

"Alright! We will!" Vector took up his challenge and followed Eggman as he maneuvered his creation, the Egg Hawk, down a stone pathway, leading out into the ocean.

The Chaotix followed, Espio, the fastest, was in front, dodging out of the way of several bombs Eggman dropped onto the path. Eventually, they reached a sand bar, sticking so far up, it was like a mini island. There, Eggman stopped moving backwards and landed the Egg Hawk.

"Take this!" Eggman cried.

The Egg Hawk started turning in a circle, spitting out machine gun fire in all directions, trying to hit Team Chaotix. To get out of range, Charmy flew up into the air with his teammates grabbing onto his ankles as they waited for the fire to go the other way.

After they darted out of they way, Charmy lowered the three back down to the ground and panted, falling on Vector's shoulders.

"You guys are heavy!" he complained.

"Oh, shush Charmy! We've got a battle to win here!" Vector told him.

"Besides it's not my fault Vector eats so many cheeseburgers!" Espio retorted.

"Shut up and help me!"

Espio ran over to Vector so they could perform their attack, the croc took in a deep breath and opened his mouth wide, letting out a gigantic roar. While his mouth was wide open, Espio curled up into a ball, along with Charmy and hopped into Vector's mouth. Spinning around in his mouth and gathering energy, Espio and Charmy were soon shot out of their leader's mouth, and then they spin dashed into the Egg Hawk's left wing.

Grunting and cursing, Dr. Eggman started up the machine again and started hovering backwards, along another stone walkway.

The team hastily reformed with Espio in front, hence the name, Speed Formation, and chased after the human. They were running right behind the Egg Hawk when the doctor fired some missiles, almost knocking them into the water.

At last, the very wet detectives reached another sand bar and waited as Dr. Eggman lowered the Egg Hawk to start attacking them once more. This time, Eggman decided to distract them so they would let their guard down and sent out several orange robots.

"Humph, too easy." Espio said, and brought his hands in front of his body, the first two fingers on each hand sticking up, like a ninja stance.

He quickly chanted a few words and did a back flip, while a giant gust of wind came and Eggman could see clearly again, Espio was no where to be found. Suddenly, one robot fell to the ground and started rolling, trying to get back up. Then another fell to the sand sparking.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Eggman.

An abrupt explosion made him jump and look to his right; the other rotor was burning rapidly. Soon, the fire spread onto some wires and ran towards where Eggman was sitting and reached the gas tank. He immediately shrieked like a girl and used his Egg Pod to escape before the red metallic bird burst into bits.

"Well, that' the end of that!" Vector cheered, wiping his hands, as Espio suddenly reappeared right next to him with his hands on his hips, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"I have another mission for you!" a sudden voice called out.

"Who said that!" Charmy demanded, hiding behind Vector, shaking out of fear.

Espio sighed and took out the walkie-talkie and held it out in his palm and showed Vector.

"It appears like Dr. Eggman made his escape, so I want you to follow him to his city, Grand Metropolis. I'm sure it will get you more information about what he's up to." the voice called out.

"Right." replied Vector to the rest of the team.

Espio nodded and turned towards the giant city in the distance and crouched down, then suddenly sprinted off, with the croc and bee following close behind him.

* * *

Well that's that. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chaotix vs Dark, Rouge is ready to bitch...

Wow, I got this chapter out in a week!

"Praise the Lord!" cried Sonic.

Yeah, about that, unfortunately for you readers, I'm think about making the chapters a little shorter. That way they'll come out faster.

(readers get pitchforks)

DON'T HURT ME! (hides under desk)

**NekoFanGuy**: For your reading pleasure, YOUR WISH OF LISA AND SHADOW TOGETHER SHALL BE GRANTED! (crosses arms and wiggles nose)

**Narisha-Is-Here**: Thank you that SOMEONE likes how I take a lot of TIME to write out everything in detail from memory. (cough)

Knuckles stops eating a sandwich "What?"

Anyway, a Metal Sonic lover? (looks at lake of drool) A little creepy, but you can have him.

"Nooo!"

**Spirit Horse**: YEY! NEW REVIEWER! I'm glad you like my stories! And yes, Shadow does rock. Nice horse…must resist……HORSEY! (runs and glomps horse)

**Disclaimer:** What do you think huh? Here, I'll say it in French for ya! Je ne Shadow the Hedgehog pas! (I didn't look it up so I'm not sure if it's right, Madam must be so ashamed!)

And now, I'm off to watch the network premiere of Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones!

(Darth Vader comes in and steal the remote) Lisa…(breathe) I am…(breathe) stealing your Shadow poster…

Nooo! (grabs light saber and chases him)

* * *

A figure stood on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Grand Metropolis, looking down at the city below her. She could faintly see little orange dots moving back and forth, along with some green dots, remaining in one place.

The woman brought her hand back and pulled some stray hair from her quills behind her ear, for the wind was making her quills blow all over the place.

A sudden scent wafted over to her and she jumped a little in surprise. That was a familiar smell and she jerked her head to where it was coming from. Her head turned to the west, where by the edge of the city, were faint sparkles of sudden explosions of robots. Over to the South, there were more mechanical parts being thrown into the air, along with in the North and East.

"So, the gang's all here." she whispered, watching the small battles taking place all around her.

Behind her, she heard a laughter ring out in the distance. Whipping around she saw Dr. Eggman flying around in his Egg Pod as he too, watched the teams fight against his robots.

Instantly, her teeth gritted and her fist clenched as she stared at the doctor, gazing down at the skirmishes below him in amusement. For a split second, the doctor glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and watched her glaring at him. The human chuckled and steered his Egg Pod away as he looked down one last time at one team that was right beside the building she was standing on.

As Dr. Eggman flew away laughing, she curiously glanced over the edge of the structure. Below her she saw three people, one was dressed in fancy and eye catching colors of white, purple and pink, which the other two beside her were more neutral or dark colors.

Raising a brow, the figure narrowed her eyes to try and focus on the three people, but when one of them pointed at her, fear took control of her body and she fled from sight.

* * *

Team Dark was racing through the city, destroying multiple guard robots in their path. Shadow was taking the lead and skating down the odd paths and roads. The paths were a bright blue and when Shadow stepped on them, his feet were dragged forward, almost making him trip. Soon, they were running on the trail with ease, about twice as fast as normal.

They reached downtown of the city and found it to be crawling with little orange robots. As well as a few of the newer models, giant green turtles with laser cannons attached to their backs.

Straight away, Omega started firing his machine guns connected to his arms at all of the robots, most of them blown to bits. Unfortunately, the giant tortoise wasn't phased by E-123's attack and started firing his own counter attack. The laser almost hit Rouge, before she jumped into the air and flew out of range, while Shadow Chaos Controlled. Omega wasn't as fortunate as the others and began to get dents in his metal body.

Shadow sneakily glided behind the turtle and jumped in the air, quickly doing a spin-dash around the robot. This made a black tornado and caused the machine to rise in to the sky crash back on the ground on its back.

At this point, Rouge waved to the others and Shadow grabbed onto her boots, Omega holding onto Shadow's ankles, and Rouge roundhouse kicked Shadow into the robot, destroying it.

Omega dropped to the ground and Rouge plops down onto his metallic shoulder while Shadow walked over to them. His red eyes gazed at all of the broken robots around them as he stopped and stood in front of Rouge.

The bat's ear twitched as she thought she heard something above her and jumped off of Omega's shoulder, she then walked out a ways and looked up, trying to see the top of the building they were standing under. Bringing her hand to her forehead, she squinted and tried to focus on something up there.

Shadow raised his eyebrow and walked out to where Rouge was standing and gazed up at the top of the large skyscraper. Up there he could see a figure, it looked kind of feminine and for a moment it looked down at them.

Rouge raised her other hand, pointing at the person, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide, though she was squinting. It seemed like she was mouthing a name or something of the sort, when suddenly, the figure above ran away from the edge.

Shadow stepped forward, almost like he was going to chase after them, but quickly shook his head and regained his posture, crossing his arms in his chest, closing his eyes. Omega walked over next to Shadow and waited to continue.

"Lisa…" Rouge barely spoke, more like mouthing as she lowered her hands to her sides.

Shadow opened his eyes abruptly and fixed his gaze at Rouge from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth like to say more, but closed it and pursed his lips.

Eventually, Rouge stopped her fixed stare at the last place the figure was seen and shook her head and walked ahead of the group.

"Sorry about that. Let's get going!"

Shadow nodded and followed behind her as Omega activated his boosters and hovered in the rear.

* * *

Lisa fell down the side of the skyscraper, occasionally kicking off of the walls to slow her descent, until she landed on the ground in a cat-like crouch. She was deep in an alleyway, where none of the robots noticed her falling from the top of the skyscraper. She rose and ran over to the alley wall and fell down to the ground, leaning against it.

She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, trying to make sense of what she just saw. It looked like she saw Rouge, Shadow and a robot beneath that office building.

"Could it…" Lisa whispered.

To her right, at the outside of the alley, sounds of a battle drifted down the narrow lane, to her sensitive ears. Raising her head, she looked down at the entrance to the alley and tried to define what was going on in the battle.

Lisa stood up slowly and quietly, and tiptoed her way to the edge of the alley. She leaned against the wall of the alley and slipped her head out from the wall to get a good look.

A blue blur streaked past her face from the left and circled around a giant turtle robot. A yellow figure and a red shape were standing on opposite sides of the green robot, the golden one hovering in the air.

"Ready? Tails? Knuckles?" the blue one asked.

"Ready when you are Sonic!" Tails replied.

"Alright!" cried Knuckles.

Sonic zipped around the turtle and created a small updraft with powerful winds, making the tortoise try to clamp its feet in the ground with no success. The reptile was thrown high into the air, circling and spinning before it came down to the earth and crashed hard into the pavement.

Before it could recompose its posture, Knuckles ran right up to it and jammed a large spiked fist into its core. He pushed his fist in as far as it would go; causing sparks and metal bits to fly out at him. The echidna squinted one of his eyes to prevent any splinters of metal flying in.

Soon the turtle stopped wiggling and lay perfectly still on the cement, while the team gathered together to look at the remains. Soon, the blue leader turned about half way, facing the direction past the alleyway Lisa was standing it and waved his arm, motioning for them to continue on.

When Sonic turned his head to start walking, he saw a white dot sticking out of the alley in the corner of his eye, before he blinked and it disappeared. Curious, he raised his eyebrow and quickly ran ahead of the others, into the entrance to the alley.

Seeing nothing but darkness, the hedgehog cautiously placed one foot in front of the other, slowly making his way deeper into the alley, not seeing anything but the black and only smelling trash.

"Hey Sonic!"

He whipped his head around, looking at the echidna calling to him and the kitsune waving his arms. He looked back, deep into the dark and frowned, but turned and ran back to his friends, speeding off in the opposite direction they came.

* * *

A drop of sweat plopped onto the trashy alley below her as Lisa let out a sigh, she was hanging upside-down from the wall, high up on the building to try and hide from Sonic. She released her white-knuckled grip and fell to the ground in a rush, landing on her unsteady feet.

She steadied herself by placing her hand on the wall and standing up straight, closing her eyes tight. She had changed so much, fear growing great, that she couldn't even reveal herself to Sonic anymore.

Lisa shaking, walked to the entrance of the alley and looked out down the road where Team Sonic had went. She could still faintly see the explosions of robots far down the street. The young hedgehog shook her head and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Rouge glided as the wind blew strongly beneath her wings, letting her fly far ahead of the rest of her team. She looked behind her to see Shadow easily skating side by side with Omega who was riding on his jet booster.

She flapped her wing and shifted her body a bit, slowing down to reposition herself next to the rest of her group. Shadow looked sideways at Rouge and started running a little faster, taking the lead, Omega gliding obediently after him.

Rouge sighed and looked to her right, calmly soaring after her two teammates. Suddenly, a gleam caught the bat's eye on top of one of the office buildings. She narrowed her eyes and turned a little closer, just making sure. The figure stood up straight and looked straight at Rouge, stray hairs flying in her face.

Rouge smirked and flapped up, rising and floating for a moment, before she dived and with the speed boost, beat her wings rapidly to catch up with Shadow.

_There's no doubt about it then that _was_ Lisa. She's been here the whole time, watching us. Then again, maybe it's not just us… Hmmm…_ Rouge thought flying after Shadow.

She jerked out of her daze in surprise when she saw that Shadow had stopped running and was calmly waiting for her. The treasure hunter smoothly raised herself so she was hovering standing up and folded her wings, making her fall onto Omega's shoulder, her new hangout.

Shadow was standing how he normally was, leaning against a building with his arms crossed and arms folded, he opened his mouth to say something when Rouge's ears twitched. He opened his eyes and stared at her, knowing she had better hearing than him, _slightly_ better hearing than him.

"What is it?" he asked, standing straight.

She closed her eyes as Omega shifted uncomfortably and started to scan the area. Rouge turned her head slightly to the left and right, trying to find the sound again, after a bit she opened her eyes and pointed to the top of a building.

Shadow nodded in response and raced to the nearest building, which happened to be taller than the one, the mysterious noise was from. Team Dark rode the elevator to the roof of the skyscraper and walked to the edge, where they could see three people on the other roof, they were talking to each other and praising each other very loudly.

"Didja see me? Didja see me, Vector? Didja see how I handled that robot!" the smallest one, a bee shrieked with glee, buzzing around.

"Yes, Charmy! I saw you blew that turtle apart!" cried the largest, a green crocodile.

"Yeah, then you ran away screaming from the other one!" teased the last member, a lavender lizard.

"DID NOT!"

Shadow snorted and crossed his arms, staring down at them while Rouge brought her hand to above her eyes, blocking out the bright sun.

"Man, Just look at those creeps over there!" she cried.

The lizard spun his head unexpectedly, glaring straight at Rouge and the rest of Team Dark, on a building not far from his own.

Rouge clenched her fist at the way the lizard was staring at her, so she jumped in the air and swiftly glided over to the other team's skyscraper, Omega and Shadow close behind her.

The purple chameleon turned and faced the newcomers and glared at them threateningly. The rest of Team Chaotix swiveled around as well to finally see what Espio was upset about.

"And you are?" Espio asked.

"Just whadyya think you're doing here?" Rouge demanded.

"Who is this broad?" Vector turned to Espio.

"Our client's adversary, perhaps?" he replied.

"You mean the bad guys?" Charmy asked, butting into the conversation.

Now Rouge was mad, her fists were clenched at her side and were shaking violently. Behind her Shadow was ready to fight and Omega was paying close attention.

"You guys don't fool me! I know what you're after! Better stay out of my way!" she screamed, pointing accusingly at the curious team.

"Rouge," Shadow whispered, "What do you think they're after?"

"They," Rouge snarled, "Are after Eggman's treasure! But they're not gonna have it. It's mine, ya hear? Mine!"

The others, including her own team, looked at her strangely. Charmy flew behind Vector when Rouge let go of her outburst and whispered in Vector's ear.

"What do you think she's talking about?"

"I have no idea," the croc answered honestly.

"That's strange…that robot they have, isn't that an E series?" Espio questioned, pointing at Omega.

"Weird, do you think it has anything to do with what Miss Lisa wanted?" The bee asked.

"Nah, that's stupid Charmy." Vector said.

From the opposite them, Rouge started to pace towards them, hoping to pick a fight. _They're not getting my jewels!_

After a moment of silence Vector shouted, "I know, he might have a clue for Lis-"

A hand slapped itself over Vector's mouth as Espio have a very cross look on his face. He gave a look at Charmy to not say anything more and he spoke to Vector.

"Do you want to tell them anything else while you're at it?" Espio hissed.

"Yeah Vector, you sure have a slow brain sometimes." Charmy started laughing.

The bat's ear twitched when she listened to the one called Vector's outbreak, and gasped to herself. Shadow noticed but took no heed, his mind was on battle mode and nothing was going to distract him.

_Do these creeps really know Lisa some how? Guh! They're confusing me more and more by the second!_

"The time for talk is over!" Shadow commanded as he skated forward, ready to attack.

Rouge sighed and flapped her wings hard, taking flight and flying into battle, while Omega activated his rocket boosters and hovered into the skirmish, also triggering his machine guns.

Before Chaotix could react, Shadow landed a homing attack directly on Espio and Rouge was able to hit Vector with a drop kick square in his chest.

Charmy shrieked and started to fly away, but Vector grabbed a hold of his ankles and was lifted up into the air. Espio quickly recovered from Shadow's attack and raised his feet into the air and as fast as lightning brought them underneath the rest of his body. He then jumped up and grasped onto Vector's shoes.

While in the air, Charmy kicked between Vector and Espio off of his shoes and they crashed into the enemy, making them scatter in all directions.

"Heh! Some team! They're not even organized like we are! They could never defeat us!" proclaimed Vector.

Rouge heard that comment and screeched to a halt in mid run and Shadow and Omega almost ran into her.

"Did you hear that? Did you _hear_ that!" She demanded, "They think they're better than us! We'll we've gotta show them!"

"Are you sure this is wise?" Shadow questioned.

"Wise? _Wise_? Since when did we do anything _wise_?" She half joked as she took flight.

She then motioned to Shadow and he jumped and placed his hold on her boots as E-123 clamped his metal hands around the hedgehog's ankles.

"Two can play at this game!" Rouge shouted and sent Shadow straight into their tower of team members, causing the crocodile to lose his grip and fall to the ground.

Vector took Espio in his mouth and puffed out his chest full of air, then launched the lizard into the white bat, making her fall to the ground with the rest of her team.

Both sides were staring each other down, panting heavily and waiting for the other to make the move. Shadow's eyes moved from one person to another, watching their every more carefully as Rouge balled her fist, waiting to attack.

After a seemingly long moment, the crocodile stretched out his arms to the sky and leaned backward, stretching and cracking his back.

"C'mon boys! No use standing here."

The ninja lowered his arms and gave one last glare at the opposing team and walked off, having very straight posture and carefully planned placement of his feet. The bee flew warily flew and landed on Vector's shoulder, making himself comfortable for a much needed rest.

"What was that all about? After a big fight they just up and leave!" Rouge cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Be lucky that you have no major injuries, Rouge." Shadow calmly stated, brushing dust off of his fur.

The woman didn't answer, she only looked out in the direction that Team Chaotix was last scene. On a grand building before them, a white figure stood tall and caught Rouge's attention. Just as the bat took a step forward, the person jumped off the building and began to flee.

Immediately, Rouge started after her leaving behind Omega and Shadow in her dust. Omega followed instinctively, but Shadow was more curious and followed reluctantly.

"Rouge, wait!" he called, throwing his hand out in from of him.

If the bat indeed heard him, she ignored him completely and flew after the escaping figure. Omega was following Rouge but chose not to say anything, for nothing would break Rouge's concentration.

Groaning, the hedgehog followed their pursuit as Rouge landed on the ground and started running at top speed, her boots almost looking like a purple and pink blur. The bat herself, could feel her heart beating strongly against her chest, pushing her to the limit in trying to keep up with the faster hedgehog.

_There is no way I'm letting her get away again!_

The figure swiftly darted into an alleyway in attempts to lose her pursuers but to no avail. Rouge made a sharp right turn and followed after Omega right behind.

"Lisa!"

The figure jerked and screeched to a halt, standing a few yards in front of Rouge. She held her arms loosely at her sides, panting hard from the chase. Rouge's ears were drooped with exhaustion as she breathed heavily, watching with pleading eyes.

"Lisa! Wait, please listen to me-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" The hedgehog snapped back.

"Lisa, please!"

"No, Rouge! I'm not going to stand by and take this! I know what you're gonna say, just like the others have said before!" Lisa retorted, cutting Rouge off.

"It's not like that! I never thought…He…You… Look! I have something to show you, all right! If you would do any one thing for me, your old friend, please just hear me out this one last time!" Rouge begged, walking towards Lisa.

"Rouge…" She said, anger showing clear as glass in her voice, and the hedgehog didn't want to hide it.

"No! You have to listen to me! The others were just worried! But I have something to show you! I'm sure that if you don't listen to me, you'll regret it all of your life!"

The female hedgehog froze, he breath rattled her lungs and she stared wide-eyed at the ground. Her fists kept clenching and releasing themselves as she lowered her ears in shame.

"Rouge…I just…I don't wanna be hurt anymore…I want these wounds to finally heal…" Lisa said softly, tears streaming down her face, "I want to know…I want to know the answers to my questions…I want…"

Shadow finally reached the alleyway and skated past Omega and stopped right next to Rouge. He was shaking with fury and confusion at why the treasure hunter would just run off like that.

When Rouge saw Shadow come into the alley, she took flight and landed on Omega's shoulder. The black hedgehog shot a curious glare at her, but she just smiled with tears in her eyes, and gave a fake cough.

Curious, Lisa slowly turned around, gasping. Blue eyes met crimson, longing met confusion as her lips barely formed and squeaked out his name.

"Shadow…"

* * *

Hehehe… As the Simpsons, or Gabbo would put it, "I'm a baaaaad widdle girl!"

"YES YOU ARE!" cried Shadow.

Yeah, Did anyone out there who played the game ever notice, when Rouge is talking to Team Chaotix before their fight that when she says "You guys don't fool me!" Shadow shakes his head and when she says "I know what you're after!" Shadow nods his head! It's so funny!

"Shut your trap woman!" said Shadow.

NEVER! (puts a pair of boxers on my head and prances around hitting a pan with a wooden spoon) IT'S A FREE COUNTRY! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! Like this, I OWN SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

(FBI agents come up) What was that?

RUN AWAY! (runs away)

(Go Monty Python and the Holy Grail!)

"Sigh, Please review." said Shadow.


	5. Gotta Love that Fluff

I'm so sorry this is late!

"And the excuse this time is?" Shadow asked dryly.

LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! It's so sad!

"Why? Leaving that hell hole sounds good to me." exclaimed Sonic.

But leaving all my great teachers… I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! Thanks for opening me up to the world!

"Right…" said Shadow.

But there is a dunk tank with teachers on the last day, too bad the mean ones don't go in.

"Here's a tissue for your issue," said Shadow.

Thank you…Anyway, this chapter is all fluff.

"What?" shouted Sonic.

Yep, all fluff, between Lisa and Shadow.

"Woo" Sonic wipes the sweat of his face.

Yeah so, ENJOY!

**NekoGuyFan: **Will Shadow remember Lisa? YOU WILL FIND OUT! And between 1to 5 I get a 100? Where did you learn math? Cause you flatter me! Thank you so much! And again, yes, soon Lisa will meet Team Sonic, and the others, but as for Team Rose, I hate them, so they won't play an important part. Plus, that Shadow thing is hilarious, and he looks so hot when he does his smirk before beating the shit out of Sonic.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted." pondered Shadow.

Be flattered.

"You ain't the boss of me!" said Shadow.

**Narisha-Is-Here:** Thank you!……Not much to say here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog, but I plan on owning a copy of the new game "Shadow the Hedgehog" coming out this winter! Other than that, I don't even own socks.

* * *

"Gotcha, my darling Sonic!" Amy cried, her arms crossed.

"Amy, what are you going here!" Sonic stepped back in surprise.

Amy shook her finger at him playfully, "Sonic, now there's no way out of marrying me!"

Sonic stepped forward and held out his hands, "Look Amy, we don't have time for this, Eggman is-"

Amy exploded, her arms were flaying and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, even though she was angry, tears were coming down her cheeks.

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing that! Eggman this! Eggman that! Why won't you go on a date with me!" she wailed.

"I can't take this!" Sonic yelled and started to run past her.

A fluffy purple arm stuck itself into Sonic's path and made him stop with a bump. The hedgehog looked up slowly to see Big looking down on him with an unusual smile on his face.

"Amy wants you to stay." Big said.

"But I don't-" Sonic was cut off when Big threw him back, where he landed with a skid in front of Tails and Knuckles.

"Alright Sonic! You don't go out on a date with me, I'll make you!" Amy cried and charged at full speed.

"Gah!" The hedgehog barely rolled out of the way of the girls attack and hastily climbed to his feet. Behind him, Tails and Knuckles got into their fighting positions while Cream and Big stood behind Amy.

For a moment, no one moved, and the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. Mmm…suspense! Both teams were staring each other off, until it all started like a dam bursting. Man, I like similes!

Amy and Sonic rushed at each other, but being the over obsessed fan that she is, Amy couldn't bring herself to hurt Sonic, so she leaped right over him and went straight for Tails. The boy froze and got a Piko Piko Hammer straight to his face, causing him to fly backwards and land on his back.

"That's it!" Knuckles cried and ran straight at Amy.

The echidna held his fists in front of him and dodged the mallet aimed at his head and sent a punch straight into the girl's shoulder, making her shriek in pain. When she landed on the ground, Cream and Big ran over to her and Big placed her gently on his shoulder. Cream looked at her then puffed up her chest and cried out in a not-so-menacing voice.

"You leave Amy alone!"

"She started it!" all three members of Team Sonic yelled and accusingly pointed at the female hedgehog.

"Well, I'm finishing it!" the little bunny concluded and flapped her ears and took flight.

Amy, who was feeling better, jumped off of Big's shoulder and grabbed a hold of Cream's shoes. The purple cat bounded up and barely gripped onto Amy's boots as Cream lowered a bit from the weight.

"Take this!" She yelled.

The rabbit kick Amy with all of her might and sent her flying at full force into Team Sonic, spraying them in all different directions.

Tails took flight into the air by twirling his tails around like helicopter blades and dodged the oncoming threats flying at him. He nodded at Sonic and Knuckles as he flew closer and swerved every which way to dodge Team Rose's attack.

Cream now had her full attention concentrated at Tails, and on several occasions, hit him in the shoulder, chest and legs. This made him fall down close to the ground and slowly rise back up again, panting heavily.

While Cream was busy with Tails, Knuckles and Sonic snuck around and faced her backside and looked up at her.

"I don't want to do this, but if they won't get out of our way, I guess we have no choice." Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"I feel the same Knux, but we don't really have a choice. Now let's do this before Tails is a rag doll." Sonic said and braced himself.

"Fine."

Knuckles grabbed onto one of Sonic's arms and one of his legs and began to spin in a circle. He kept spinning and gaining speed and power until at the right moment, he threw in all of his weight and launched Sonic into the air. The hedgehog flew in a blur straight into Cream, causing all of Team Rose to fall to the ground hard.

"Quick! Let's get out of here before they get up!" Sonic exclaimed and turned around, starting to jog.

"Right!"

The two hastily ran away while Tails slowly flew after them, before he landed with a _plop_, exhausted from his battle. As he sat panting, Knuckles turned around and held the fox on his back so the boy could rest and continued running after Sonic.

* * *

After they were far out from the city, the team stopped for a much-needed rest and camped for the night. The three sat around a blazing fire, munching on some snacks they had found in the metropolis.

"Sonic, what do you think Eggman's up to?" Tails asked, biting into a chip.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll stop him." The hedgehog replied, taking a sip of pop.

"I wonder if anyone else knows what's going on?" Knuckles wondered while ripping off a piece of beef jerky.

"Yeah, Do they know that Eggman's up to no good again?" Sonic pondered.

On that last note, the group finished up their snacks and lie down on the warm earth to sleep. The day, and Team Rose definitely wore them out and they accepted a very welcome night of sweet dreams.

* * *

Lisa sat on a rock with her hands on her temples, gently rubbing them with Rouge sitting beside her. There was a roaring fire burning in front of them with a few fish cooking on sticks placed in it. Over a bit, away from the fire sat Omega and Shadow. The black hedgehog was deep in thought and Omega was sitting beside him obediently.

Rouge glanced at Shadow and looked back at Lisa, who was staring at the hedgehog longingly. The treasure hunter sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but the hedgehog beat her to it.

"He doesn't remember me, does he?"

Rouge shook her head, massaging her forehead a bit. Lowering her hand, she watched Shadow in the distance as well.

"He doesn't remember anything. You, Sonic, me or even the ARK, both times you were up there. I don't know why, but I can tell you one thing…" Rouge looked up at her, "When he saw you, he remembered something."

Lisa blinked and looked down at Rouge, "How do you know?"

"That's easy!" Rouge smiled, "How could anyone forget you?"

"Thanks for the sarcasm, but I know I'm not a top priority in anyone's lives but my own. I haven't seen Sonic for a while, or any of the others, and after the way _he_ acted, I don't want to see him either." Lisa said bluntly.

"Are you still angry from that fight?"

Lisa exploded, her fists clenched and steam poured out of her ears, "Of course I'm still mad at him! He always says shit like 'Never give up on your dreams!' and 'We'll find a way together!' yet he thinks that the one thing I want in the whole cosmos it stupid! That no matter how I try that I'll never get it!"

Rouge sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back on her palms. After Lisa's outburst was over and the hedgehog was panting hard with rage, the bat opened one eye, slyly.

"But you got it back, didn't you?"

The hedgehog jerked and instantly calmed down and lay down on her back, placing her hands behind her head. She sighed and closed her eyes, only opening them after a good solid minute rolled by.

"Yeah, but it'll never be the same again."

"Nothing is ever the same more than once, but things will work out, just you watch." Rouge replied.

"I sure hope you're right Rouge," Lisa said, looking up at the stars, "I've waited 50 years, a few more days couldn't hurt, right?"

"Maybe, or because you're this close, it may hurt the most of all." She spoke like a wise man.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem!" Rouge laughed.

From the other side of the camp, Shadow was listening into the girls' conversation, with his ears twitching ever so slightly from the noise. After he analyzed what he had eavesdropped, he realized that how the two talked to each other, they were good friends, or at least knew each other very well. What he couldn't understand is what all of this had to do with him.

"What don't you ask them?" a robotic voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Humph," Shadow closed his eyes and folded his arms, "It probably has nothing to do with me anyway, I just heard wrong."

"The chances that you heard wrong are… 99.9. Besides, Rouge has talked about that woman, Lisa, before. From the way there is calmness and trusting in their voices, they know each other quite well." Omega spoke.

"…" Shadow didn't answer; he just looked up at the stars and smiled. He heard the voices of the other two stop, and he looked over to see what was going on. Looking over, he saw that strange hedgehog tracing something with her finger in the air up in the sky. He quickly turned away from her and the stars above with a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Shadow, you body temperature is rising rapidly." Omega warned.

The male hedgehog clutched his fist in anger, almost ready to hit the embarrassing robot when he heard a giggle break the silence in the camp. He and Omega turned and saw the new comer holding her hand over her mouth and giggling without stop for air.

Rouge looked at her weird, but the female hedgehog just whispered in her ear and the treasure hunter started laughing. The two started chuckling at their inside joke so hard, they had trouble breathing and soon were gasping for air.

"What is so funny?" Shadow asked crossly.

"Oh nothing," Rouge replied mysteriously, "So, is your body temperature alright now, Shadow?"

He froze and there was a warm feeling in his cheeks, as the girls broke out into a giggling fit once more. Shadow coughed and regained his composure and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Rouge, you better check Omega's system. It's obvious that something is reading wrong." He said curtly.

"No, I think he's working fine." The bat replied with a grin.

"Well, I'll take a look."

Shadow narrowed his crimson eyes and the new girl walked over to Omega and started taking off his back plate, which protected his main CPU. Instantly, his hand grasped her wrist in a firm grip, making her flinch in pain.

"What do you think you're doing, touching him?" he hissed.

"Shadow…" she croaked.

"Shadow! Let go of her now!" Rouge commanded, grabbing his hand and breaking his death grip.

Lisa grabbed her wrist and held it, rubbing the skin and shaking it to get the blood flowing once more. A few tears clouded her vision and she felt like her wrist was broken.

"Shadow! You hurt her! Now apologize!" Rouge demanded.

"What? Why should I apologize? She was the one who was going to hurt Omega!" he retorted, spreading his arms out to keep her away from E-123.

"She was not! She knows how to handle robots and computers! I trust her with my life and I swear to you that she won't hurt Omega!"

"Wow Rouge," Lisa spoke up, startling the two, "I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Well, I'm just saying what I've seen you do!" Rouge laughed, scratching the backside of her head.

"I still don't trust her." Shadow snarled.

"Look," Lisa said with her head lowered, then she snapped it up with a smile, "If it makes you feel any better, you can watch every move I make and tell me to stop at any time. I just want to see what I can do to help your friend here."

Shadow stood tense for another minute, his passionate ruby eyes looking her up and down; so see any fault in her statement. Sighing, he dropped his arms and stepped to the side, letting Lisa walk up to the E series robot.

She gently traced around Omega's metal frame, looking at all the identification markings on him, his serial number, his code number and model number. Lisa took another glance at Shadow to make sure he wasn't going to get pissed at her, as she proceeded to take off his back panel.

She stuck her fingernails under the sheet of metal and pulled hard, yet tenderly at the same time, not wanting to ruin the metal. After one quick jerk, the metal ripped off and caused her to stumble back a few steps.

The female set the cover down leaning against the body of the robot. Standing up on her tiptoes, Lisa peered inside and professionally examined the wires. She touched a few buttons and inspected some motherboards while in deep thought.

"It seems that some of his wires are worn out, and dusty," she said, tracing a few wires and blowing off dirt that had gathered on her finger, "But, other than that, he's in perfect working condition."

"That's good!" Rouge sighed in relief and Shadow nodded.

"These repairs won't take long, I'll be done in a jiffy!" Lisa assured and ordered Omega to sit down so she could work on him comfortably.

Shadow and Rouge took their spots and relaxed by the fire and Lisa kept messing with wires and things inside Omega. She would often move some wires and asked him to say the alphabet, or other problems as such. She kept making sparks fly out of him, making Shadow very nervous and uneasy.

After about an hour's time, Lisa screwed back on Omega's back plate and leaned back, stretching her arms behind her head. She groaned and moaned as her bones cracked and stretched out before she leaned back on her palms and sighed.

"Well, all done!"

"Really? He doesn't look any different." Shadow observed.

"Maybe not on the outside," Lisa said, wagging her finger, "But on the inside he's been rewired, cleaned, dusted and upgraded. Now he has a ton less chance of crashing."

"Robots can crash?" Rouge asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's highly unlikely but possible. After all, they are just one giant computer. Newer models have almost no chance of crashing but some older models, like your friend here, can crash if not taken care of, upgraded and cleaned properly." Lisa said, tapping Omega's metal frame.

"Cool huh, Shadow?" The bat asked, nudging Shadow in the ribs.

All he did was grunt and avoid eye contact. Lisa's ears drooped and Rouge gave her a sympathetic look. The hedgehog shook her head and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rouge teased, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going for a walk." Lisa replied abruptly, surprising everyone and briskly walked away from the camp.

Rouge growled and turned to Shadow, shaking out of anger and pointing at him accusingly, "Look what you did now! You and your stupid attitude! Go talk to her now!"

Shadow grunted, "Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, really? Well there's something you don't know Shadow! It's because you don't remember that she's…" Rouge quickly clamped her hand over her mouth before she said anything else accidentally.

"What was that?" He said, threateningly with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" She turned away blushing and crossing her arms, "If you want to find out, you're going to have to ask her yourself!"

Rouge had meant to say it in a patronizing way, so he wouldn't be foolish enough to actually go ask her, but when she heard his answer, she fell on the ground in shock.

"Alright, I will."

The hedgehog calmed walked over to Lisa, ignoring all of Rouge's shouts and calls to come back. Lisa was sitting in a large grassy field, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, and looking up at the full moon in the night's sky.

His feet made little crunching noises on the gravel and grass as he slowly walked over to where she was sitting. A few little grasshoppers and fireflies where all that was noticeable, the little lights flying here and there and a soft chirping was in the background.

When Shadow was about 10 feet away, Lisa's ears twitched in his direction and she turned and looking at him, her quills flowing in the breeze. He ignored her look and walked right up to her and sat down beside her, sitting in a slightly more relaxed pose than her.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, they just looked at the giant moon above them, glowing in all of it's wonderful splendor.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked, making Lisa look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? I'm Lisa the-"

"No," he cut her off, "You know me some how, and I want to know. When I first saw you, images came to my mind. Ones that I was sure I've never seen before, but they looked familiar."

Lisa gapped at him, then lowered her head and raised it once more, gazing at the night sky. _Rouge was right, he didn't forget everything._

"I'm not sure I should tell you that right now, Shadow."

Shadow had wide eyes and looked at her in an intimidating manner, and demanded, "Why not!"

"Because," she continued, not fazed, "Once you meet someone, you never really forget them. It just takes time for your memories to return."

Shadow stared at her with his mouth agape, and then he closed his mouth and pondered her statement. He looked back out in the forest a head of them and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

All of a sudden, images flashed through his mind, making the world spin and tune out of focus. A human with blonde hair and a bright blue dress, a blue orb with green and white swirls in it, red, fire, and pain. All of them came and went as quick as lightning, moving in chronological order, until the seemingly more recent ones came.

A green flash, a mustache and laughter, a couple hugging, dark, dusty, terrorist, fear, blue, speed, rival. The last image was the longest; it was of a shining white figure, reaching out, almost grabbing his hand, and shouting his name…

"Shadow!"

Shadow blinked and looked at Lisa, who was sitting on her knees and holding tightly onto his right arm. A few beads of sweat were dripping down the side of her face and she want panting, eyes wide and not leaving Shadow.

"Shadow! Are you ok? You looked like you were in a trance and moaning," she said, sitting back down on her butt, but still not letting go.

"I'm…fine…" he replied, looking down at his hands.

Lisa loosened her grip on Shadow's arm and traced his arm down to his hand, where she slipped hers underneath his. On instinct, his fingers tightened around her hand and his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"What did you see?" she whispered in his ear.

"A lot of things…" he narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure…"

Lisa scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and Shadow leaned his head on hers. She took a deep breath and nuzzled her head deeper into his soft fur, breathing in his scent.

"Well, you'll figure it out, in time."

Shadow glanced at her and sighed, looking out at the moonlight and all of the little creatures surrounding them. For a moment, he let his guard down; there was no past, no future, just now, with him and Lisa.

* * *

"Awww! That was so cute!" said Amy.

GET OUT OF HERE YOU! (kicks)

By the way, if any of you were wondering, that quote about memories that Lisa says, "It takes time for your memories to return." It's from one of my favorite movies by my favorite director, Hayao Miyazaki's "Spirited Away".

"Great movie." said Sonic.

Yep…great movie, same with "Princess Mononoke" and "My Neighborhood Totoro", and we can't forget about "Kiki's Delivery Service" and "Naussica Of The Valley Of The Winds"!

"You are obsessed," said Shadow.

Tell me something I don't know. Please review!


	6. Bad Day Anyone?

I'm back! Bet you can't believe it huh? I can't either. It took me some hard work to have enough patience to try and get my computer to work to copy this onto a floppy disk. This chapter really sucks and since it's been so long, I'm not really sure where this story is going. But have no fear! I shall start typing again. Soon, maybe. Yeah…

**NekoGuyFan:** Yeah, Spirited Away rocks. But Shadow doesn't really remember what happened between him and Lisa. He's getting flashbacks and hints from his memory, but other than that, he's going on gut instinct. I think I answered that right. I don't really remember what happened.

**Spirit Horse:** Thanks! And if you like fluff, according to my original plan, there is going to be a lot. I think it's going to turn into a soap opera.

**Sonica the hedge fox:** Thanks! And here's your wish! My story is back in business!

**Treasurehunter:** Thanks! The hug was nice too! But, never have Red Bull again.

**Disclaimer:** Too lazy to write it. You know.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" cried Rouge.

Everyone was tired and cranky, for they had been walking in a desert for the whole day. The sun had been shining bright and hot, making tons of sweat form on everyone's forehead, except Omega.

"We're walking around in the desert, following a stupid rumor, and we're not even sure if it's true! I'm starting to think that there's not really an Eggman base around here!" she complained, waving her arms around franticly.

"Calm down, Rouge! Before you keel over from heat stroke." Lisa said dully, walking like a zombie.

"You calm down! We're lost in a desert for God's sakes! How can I calm down! My outfit is ruined!" she wailed.

"You know what? If you just stop talking nonsense, I'll buy you a new one." Lisa replied, starting to get angry.

Suddenly, Omega stopped walking and caused everyone to stop and look at him. His robotic red eyes were looking around the area like he was scanning for something, but that didn't stop Rouge from being a drama queen.

"Look! The heats even getting to Omega! He stopped moving! That's a bad thing! Wait…that means he's dead! No, Omega!" she wept and went to hug him.

"I wouldn't do that Rouge…" Lisa started.

The senseless bat ignored Lisa's warning and ran up and hugged E-123, only to howl and run away, clutching her arms. Shadow watched this display and shot a curious look at the other hedgehog.

"Think about it," she said, "Omega is a BLACK and METAL robot. We're in the desert. Black and metal attract heat. Much like your fur."

He looked down at his body and shrugged, making her looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you hot?"

Rouge jumped between the two and shouted, "Of course I'm hot! I'm the sexist treasure hunter alive!"

After that, she ran off, running in circles and talking about random things to Omega, who was still scanning.

Shadow puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, "Of course, we _are_ in a desert, but I have enough strength so that it doesn't cause any status effects."

"Right…" Lisa trailed off.

"Scanning of the surrounding area complete!" Omega declared.

"Is that what you were doing?" asked Lisa walking over, "E-123, report."

"There is-" it started.

"Hey! Don't talk to Omega like that!" Rouge shouted, "He's a person, just…a robot. So treat him like one!"

"Ok…This heat is really making you fry," she said, and then turned to Omega, "I'm sorry, please tell me what you have found."

Omega didn't argue about the order, it was in his programming, so he just continued, "There is an active base about 3.8 kilometers away from here, chances of it being one of Eggman's hidden bases: 89."

"Told ya there was a base out here." Lisa said tersely, folding her arms.

"Good." Rouge said, in a sadistic voice, "Cause if there wasn't, I would have killed you!"

When Lisa didn't answer, Rouge's head almost did a 360, like in the Exorcist. The other three just slowly backed away from her as she was grinning evilly.

Lisa leaned over and whispered into Shadow's ear, "Quick, let's get out of this desert fast! Before she really loses it!"

Shadow nods and they all start walking again, this time Omega in the lead, showing them to the base he had found.

* * *

"This is great!" Sonic shouted, grinding down a giant metal pipe.

"Race ya to the bottom, Sonic!" cried Knuckles as he flew past the hedgehog.

"Hey!"

"Not now you guys!" intervened Tails, "These pipes should lead us to Eggman's base, we should be careful!"

"Careful, yes, having fun at the same time, definitely!" hollered Sonic.

Tails just sighed and took flight into the air, as the other two kept grinding down the pipe, doing tricks the whole time. Sonic laughed and grabbed the pipe with his hand and performed a front flip and landed on his feet again. On a curve, Knuckles jumped in the air and spun in a few circles before landing perfectly down again.

When a corner came up, Tails grabbed the pipe and circled around it, being thrown into the air and landing back down on it, grinding backwards as they reached a platform on a plateau. Everyone got off and started to walk around, before they reached the end of the dais.

"Great! Now what do we do?" cried Knuckles, raising his hands into the air.

"Jump to that platform, maybe?" Sonic asked dryly.

He pointed to another platform not too far away, close enough for them to jump. Knuckles laughed nervously and sighed. Sonic shook his head looked at the obstacle before him, there were two walls but no floor.

Sonic smirked and jumped straight at one wall and dug his fingers deep into it, letting him hang there in mid air. Knuckles nodded and followed the suit, jumping from one wall to the other while Tails just flew across.

Sonic flipped in the air and landed in a crouching position on the other platform, while Tails carried Knuckles over by flight. When the two landed, the fox pointed to a building not fair from them, it was a burgundy colored structure with a giant cannon in the top.

"Why there?" asked Knuckles.

"Just come on!" cried Sonic.

They raced down the pathway until the team reached a locked door. There was no key or lock in sight, only a narrow trail on their right side. Cautiously, they walked over to the trail and followed it with their eyes to another platform with a floating white ball.

"I take it…that's the key." Knuckles said pointing.

"No shit Sherlock." Sonic replied sarcastically.

The echidna's hand slapped over Sonic's mouth, "Not while Tails is around!"

"Please I hear worse in your sleep!"

"Wha?" the two gasped.

"Yeah, it's all Rouge… Rouge! Bleep Rouge! And Amy! Oh Amy!" Tails snickered.

"YOU LITTLE-"

The echidna and hedgehog chased the kitsune as he jolted down the tapered path, laughing his head off. The other two, however, almost blew their jugular veins in their heads.

Before the crazed murderers knew it, they had chased Tails to the complete other side of the tiny trail, leading to the key. Sonic took one quick look over the bottomless pit beneath the trail and hugged Knuckles for dear life.

"Hey… Hey Knux! We're alive!" Sonic cried.

"Yeah, and now a certain young fox is going to be dead!" Knuckles yelled, standing and walking towards Tails.

"Hey… c'mon guys… it was just a joke, none of it was true!" Tails croaked.

Sonic and Knuckles cornered Tails to the wall and stood towering over him, cracking their knuckles. The young boy gulped and tried to push himself further back into the wall he was trapped in.

When the two stepped back, wiping the dust off their hands, Tails was left in a bloody pulp…JUST KIDDING! Although Tails did have a giant lump on his head the size of a basketball, he was overall in perfect health.

"You guys are so mean!"

"Just push the switch!" Knuckles growled.

Tails got up sniffling and walked over to the floating ball, gently nudging it to open the lock. A tumbleweed breezed by and still nothing happened. The fox scratched his head in confusion and kneeled down to get a closer look.

"It seems this isn't the only switch."

"Then what do we do?" asked Sonic.

"We have to step on all of the switches at one time." Tails told them.

"Really? And how many are there?" questioned Knuckles.

"I pray no more than 3, we have to press them at the same time. It's kinda hard do to that if you can't be in two places at once." Tails explained.

Sonic gave him and look and tapped his foot, making Tails shake his head.

"Not even you can be at two places at once, Sonic."

The hedgehog pouted and stuck out his lip. Knuckles gave him a giant whack to the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"So," Tails looked around and found the two other switches behind a chain link fence, safely guarded.

"Right," Sonic jumped and grabbed onto the fence and slowly climbed up it, placing his toes and fingers in the holes in the metal. Knuckles followed him and started to climb as well, until Sonic lost his balance, causing both of them to fall to the ground in a heap.

Tails sighed, "Sonic, you stay here, Knuckles, I'll fly you over."

"Ok." The hedgehog stood on the switch on the one side of the fence, while Knuckles grabbed a hold onto the kistune's tennis shoes as Tails rotated his tails and began to hover. He flew higher enough where Knuckles could make it over the fence and dropped to the ground. The echidna went to one lock while Tails went to the other and as soon as all three were on a lock, the giant metal door opened with a vibrating motion.

"Finally!" Sonic cried and raced inside of the doorway.

The others quickly followed and stared at the new room they were in, there was machinery all around it with four giant pillars in the middle and several orange guard robots. Tails nodded to his companions and they went to take out the robots while he figured out what the machine did.

The fox started to meddle with the machinery and every now and then, ducked or moved out of the way of a robot's arm or torso. The boy dodged so casually that Sonic and Knuckles no longer needed to worry about parts flying and hitting him.

"There!" he cried as the giant pillar in the center started to rotate.

"Great Tails! But… What is it?" Sonic wondered.

"From what is says on the computer, it's a giant gun!" he beamed.

"A gun?"

"Yep!"

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Knuckles.

"Uhhh…" Tails leaned back onto the keyboard and by accident, pressed an infamous red button.

"Uh oh!" all three gasped.

A giant wind suddenly picked up and made them all bring their hands in front of their faces to shield their eyes from the little bits of sand and robot parts flying around. Soon, the suction increased and pulled Team Sonic into the pillar.

Automatically, the pillar turned and chugged it's motor, sucking Team Sonic further in until…

BANG!

They were shot out of the gun at a speed about Mach 2. If one _could_ get a look at their faces, they would look something like astronauts, with their cheeks open wide.

After traveling a few tens of miles, their speed slowed, and the group was glided and slowly falling back down to the ground. As they continued soared through the air a sudden mountain appeared, on it was the infamous Dr. Eggman insignia.

Unfortunately for our heroes, they didn't slow down in time, so they went _SPLAT_ into the mountain.

Sonic raised his arm in determination and spoke into the rock, "E oing oo ay f ss!" (He's going to pay for this!)

* * *

Amy looked down at the broken robot before her; it disturbingly resembled Eggman, even to his laugh. She growled and kicked the stupid thing, after beating that horrible Egg Albatross and not only didn't they find Froggy and Chocola, but it wasn't even Eggman!

"It's just a stupid copy!" she cried.

A ways away from her Big was looking around and calling, "Froggy? Where are you? Let's go home…"

Cream looked at her little chao, he wasn't happy like he usually was, his head was hanging down and Cheese just wasn't his bouncy self.

"Cheese, what's wrong?"

"Chocola-chao." it said sadly.

"Yes…" replied Cream.

"A chaonapping!" declared Amy.

"But…why?" asked Cream.

"I'm not really sure, but betcha doctor Eggman has something to do with it! C'mon, let's get out of here!" Amy concluded.

"Ok!" agreed Cream.

Big said, "Okie Dokie!"

* * *

Short? Yes, I agree with you, but after the longest time, I'm back! I was able to copy this off of my broken computer and post it just for you loyal reviewers! I know it's short and has some… naughty parts but I'm trying to do my best at humor. And Team Chaotix? I don't know what I'm doing with them yet, so stay tuned. Please review! 


	7. Watch out for Bears

Wowie wow wow wow. It's been a long time! Ok, I apologize, it's all because my other fic interested me more, and there were so many ideas in my head, and I had major, Major, MAJOR writer's block, but FEAR NOT! This is the part I had playing out in my head when I first decided to write this fic, the only problem now is to put it into words! And school, after school activities, friends, trying to find a social life (are they for sale on eBay?) my other fics, drawing and crap, but I'll still write! I swears!

**Shadow Yasha:** Cool name! And of course Shadow is awesome and Big is a retard! That's like, common sense!

**Emily-the-anime-character:** I'm glad you like Lisa! You too, Shadow! And don't kill him! I NEED him!

**Aura24:** Ariagto Gozaimasu! Or Thank you very much!

Alright, I wrote half of this a few months ago, and half of this last week. Can you tell where the cut off is? I dare ya to find it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog, but I DO own a copy of his game! AND IT'S AWESOME! One reason I didn't have time to write, and one reason why I was inspired to write… I'm gonna go play it right now!

* * *

"Yeah!"

A white blur blew past the trees, making them sway in the wind's wake. Soon, 3 other blurs rushed passed, almost making the trees uproot themselves.

"Lisa! Are you sure you know where you're going?" called Rouge.

The leader turned her head around, making hair fly into her face as she smiled, "I think so!"

"Great!" groaned Rouge.

"Don't worr- Aie!"

Team Dark caught up to see that Lisa tripped on a giant vine in the middle of the path. She was laying face down in the mud with her foot still stuck in the vine, twitching like crazy.

"Need… Any help?" Shadow snickered.

Lisa slowly raised her head with her hair covering her eyes, "No… but you do."

Her hand shot up and grabbed Shadow's ankle and pulled his leg out from under him, making him fall into the mud. He quickly sat up straight and started spitting dirt out of his mouth while Lisa stood up and started brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"That was childish!" Shadow roared.

"So?" She asked, hitching up her pants.

Shadow growled and got up as well while Rouge was yelling at them to hurry up, for she and Omega already ran ahead and were waiting not so patiently. Lisa winked and ran to meet them with Shadow not far behind.

When they caught up with Rouge and E-123, they saw that they were looking at a giant forest, there were tons of giant trees surrounded by a humongous swamp. The treasure hunter immediately plugged her nose and moaned.

"Do we really have to go in there? It smells worse than that echidna!" the bat moaned.

"You weren't the one that fell in the mud." Lisa muttered.

Omega stepped forward and examined the layout of the land, "Eggman robots detected."

"Duh!" the female hedgehog stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips, "That was the whole reason I led you guys here, following the trail of robots. Eggman's up to something, I know it, and now… I'm finally going to find out what."

Rouge looked sadly at her from the corner of her eye, feeling that a small tear was building up. The hedgehog's figure standing as tall and confident as ever, but remember how she sometimes acted at camp, staying quiet and looking really depressed, the bat wondered how she could keep it all in.

"Rouge? Earth to Rouge! Hey look, a chaos emerald!"

"Where!" the treasure hunter cried, breaking out of her trance and looking around frantically.

Lisa sighed and placed her hands behind her head, "You're as gullible as ever when it comes to jewels."

"Hey," Rouge mocked back, placing her hands on her hips, "You hear that Omega has Eggman data about his past encounters with Sonic in his memory banks?"

The female hedgehog felt herself freeze, her eyes slightly wide and staring at the bat with shock, slowly turning into venom. Her head lowered and the shadow from the high afternoon sky darkened her face, her expression unreadable.

Rouge felt a sudden strong stab of guilt in her heart and stepped forward, reaching out with her lips ready to speak, when Lisa twirled on the balls of her feet, turning away.

"I'll go on ahead, this place is dangerous. We need a scout."

Lisa bent her knees a bit, the soles of her shoes pushing up some of the moist earth. Pushing down, her heels dug up some dirt and moss as she raced off into the middle of the dense forest, leaving a very guilty bat, a confused hedgehog, and a not understanding robot.

"Warning! Emotional levels off the charts! Lisa is experiencing emotional trauma!" Omega reported.

"That's obvious." Rouge sighed, her ears flat against her head.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" Shadow asked suddenly, making the treasure hunter jumped.

"Uhh…"

Rouge turned and met Shadow's gaze, flinching and shrinking away from his intense crimson eyes. She tilted back and forth on her heels, trying to look down but on instinct kept looking back up in his eyes, which didn't move or grow less severe.

"It… was just some old memories. Me and her go way back, ya know?" Rouge felt an uncomfortable silence fall, a feeling that he wasn't done asking questions growing in her stomach.

"I figured. How far back do you two go, exactly?" the hedgehog asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

'_Great! Just great! What am I supposed to tell him!'_ she contemplated, _'I promised Lisa I wouldn't say anything, but if I _don't_ say anything, Shadow won't leave me alone!'_

The treasure hunter sighed, deciding to tell the truth, but not the whole truth, "About a year ago, Dr. Eggman tried to take over the world. Apparently, from what I've heard, this wasn't the first time, not even close. Eggman was a seasoned pro. He took out the planet's defenses easily, leaving the world's leaders begging on their knees. Me and her… were involved in the battle, we became kinda close friends. At the end, Sonic and his friends won the battle and saved the planet, but at a price. Lisa's close friend was taken from her… and I guess it still hurts her inside, more than I thought it did…"

Omega's glowing red eyes fixed on Rouge, as she turned away and sniffled, wiping away the few tears that threatened to spill. Shadow watched with wavy eyes, his mind growing foggy as soft and incoherent voices started to speak in his mind.

"_Shadow!"_

"_There's only one true Sonic!"_

"_Space Colony ARK?"_

"_You're not Sonic!"_

"_Gimme back the Master Emerald!"_

"_It will impact Earth…"_

"_We won't survive."_

"_It has combined with the colony!"_

"_Shadow…"_

Suddenly, all of the other voices died out, leaving a calmness and serenity lingering in the air. A gut feeling told him that someone was in this emptiness, someone important. A soft hum met his ears, a mellow, and beautiful voice, that sounded somehow, familiar.

"_Shadow. You have to help them. For everyone… for me."_

"_Who are you!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the light._

Unfortunately for him, the voice didn't say anything more, the essence of a being had vanished. Shadow could feel himself falling, from tremendous light into darkness. Murmurs of slightly different voices grew to phrases he couldn't understand at the moment, his mind still groggy.

"Sha…"

"Status: Unconscious…"

"…the hell did you do?"

"Me? I didn't…"

"Status: Conscious…"

"Huh?"

Shadow wearily opened his eyes, struggling to focus on something as three figures surrounded him. He felt a velvety soft hand brush him on the cheek, and then move to his forehead, pressing firmer.

"I don't think he has a fever." a feminine voice sighed, removing the hand, "That's good. I think he should be fine."

"Think?" a different female voice answered.

"Hey, I don't have my bachelor's in Medicine. But from good ol' mom's diagnosis, he _should_ be fine." the first voice replied, a little sarcastic.

The hedgehog blinked a few times and Lisa, Rouge and Omega came into view, all three standing over him. Lisa stood up straight and dusted her hands, while Rouge glanced up at her.

"Told ya' he'd be fine."

"I'll laugh when he keels over."

"Hey." he grunted, struggling to sit up straight, settling by leaning on the palms of his hands.

The treasure hunter twitched and turned to him, "Oh, Shadow, Hun! I was only kidding!"

"I am so reassured."

All three watched as Shadow climbed to his feet and dusted his fur, chunks of soft dirt flying off. Omega watched him intently while Rouge brushed off the dirt that flew onto her, the other hedgehog examining the path ahead of them.

"You feelin' ok?" she asked Shadow, who nodded, "Good, because the road ahead has no room for slip ups. It's less than a foot wide with an almost vertical drop. We don't want ya dosin' off, because I'd rather not jump off a cliff today."

Rouge and Shadow glanced at the edge of the cliff, the bat gulped but the hedgehog just nodded; Omega just standing there. The male hedgehog stepped forward, taking the lead of the group and headed toward the narrow ledge, walking slowly, but not watching his feet as he walked.

Lisa went next, pulling slightly on Rouge's arm, gaining her attention and having the bat following her with E-123 taking up the rear. The white hedgehog sidled against the wall, her hands lightly brushing over the rock as she tried to focus on the small ledge, not the trees hundreds of feet below; the treasure hunter copying the suit.

"I picked a great time to become afraid of heights…" Lisa murmured, glancing down and swiftly shutting her eyes.

"Just keep moving!" Rouge whimpered, clutching onto her friend's arm and hiding her head in the hedgehog's back.

"Easily for you to say."

Her tennis shoe was placed back down, firmly in the cliff edge, small pebbles and rocks being pushed loose and falling down the mountain side. Glancing ahead of her, Lisa could feel jealously rise while Shadow just walked normal as if down an empty sidewalk.

Behind her, Rouge the bat, who, until further notice, could FLY was having problems with heights, and was hanging off her the hedgehog in the middle. It felt as if a hundred pound backpack was weighting her down, causing Lisa to loose her footing.

She almost tripped, hopping a bit on one foot before placing her hand on the wall of rock and steadying herself. Sighing, the white-hedgehog went to move forward, when Rouge came from behind and crashed into her.

Lisa felt things going in slow motion, her left foot coming down to the ground, but missing and sliding down the edge of the cliff, the left side of her body falling with her. Rouge had let go and fell to her knees, then bent over and tried to grasp the hedgehog's outstretched hand.

"Lisa!"

Shadow immediately turned around, freezing when he saw the female hedgehog completely off of the cliff edge and falling faster by the second. He dashed forward and reached out his hand, leaning so far off the edge, he would have fallen off if not for Omega grasping him tightly with his metal claws.

Their finger barely brushed before Lisa fell down through the thick brush of the forest, lost in the sea of green below them. Omega's cold steel hands pulled Shadow back onto the little cliff face, while the hedgehog and Rouge stared at the bottom of the rock face, not seeing any movement from yards drop to the forest floor.

Shadow stared with blank crimson eyes, leaning almost lifelessly in Omega's arms, who was talking to Rouge about finding a way to get down there and search for her. His heart felt cold, but not the regular cold he usually felt, an empty chill shattering his heart into pieces.

"Shadow…" Rouge's small voice spoke in his ear.

His blank eyes looked up at her, but he still couldn't clear his mind from the last time he saw her face, the way her eyes shown with fear. Rouge was watching his features with a worried expression on her face, her lips pursed as she gripped his hand.

"Shadow, we have to get going. Eggman will see us if we stay here too long. Besides, I'm sure Lisa's ok, she's just down there waiting for us. We just have to go meet her." She said soothingly.

"You… sure…"

The bat nodded weakly, "Yes, I'm positive."

The hedgehog absently nodded and stared at his lap, where his hand sat motionless. His fingers slowly curled into a fist, which shook slightly with anger and frustration. Shadow stood up suddenly, looking down at the forest bellow them.

Then he raced down the rest of the cliff edge, zooming along the meadow part of the area, his hover shoes moving at top speed. Soon, Rouge snapped out of her daze and followed, Omega close behind activating his boosters and zooming along the same path.

* * *

Groaning, Lisa peaked through her eyelids, weighted heavily against her pounding head. She rolled over slightly, then stopped when she felt her ribs crack, her eyes opening wide while a silent scream past her lips.

After taking several gasps of deep breath, she grunted as she sat up, leaning over and clutching her stomach while panting. Lightly brushing her fingers over her side, Lisa grunted after feeling at least two broken ribs.

She looked up and examined her surroundings, seeing a giant canopy of trees above her, the leaves rustling in the breeze. The sun peeked through the little openings and cast a green light over her body. Glancing to her left, the hedgehog saw her black vest, standing out amongst the brown and green, a huge rip in it as it was stuck in a branch sticking out of one of the tree trunks.

Gritting her teeth, Lisa struggled to her feet and stumbled over to the vest. She yanked it away from the tangled little sticks, shredding it even more and held it in front of her for a moment. Then, the hedgehog ripped it into strips for makeshift bandages and lifted her shirt gently, wrapping the cloth tightly underneath on her lower chest and upper stomach.

With the bandages in place, it was harder to move, but she knew that it would help her in the long run. Already feeling more spring in her step, Lisa started walking around the forest floor, seeing if she could find Rouge or Shadow, or anyone else in the thick.

Lisa ran down the path in the plains, smashing up the very few Eggman robots that got in her way. She didn't get that far before she heard the noise of scratching metal and loud screams, hoots and hollers.

Running around the corner, she saw Team Sonic, beating up the local baddies with little bits of metal and screws flying everywhere. Lisa smiled at their antics, dashing forward and destroying the last one behind Sonic's back.

Sonic blinked and turned around, smiling when he saw the familiar white hedgehog behind him. A few yards away, Knuckles smashed another charging robot and gave her a thumbs up, while Tails smiled at her and waved from above whilst hovering in the air with his tails. Lisa nodded at both of them while they finished destroying their robots before running over to her and stood next to their leader.

"Hey Li, what's up?" asked Knuckles.

"Hi Lisa!" Tails chirped.

"So Lisa," the blue hedgehog smiled, "What are you doin' in these parts?"

She shrugged, "Probably the same as you guys I guess. I saw Eggy go somewhere around here."

"Cool! So you're trying to stop Dr. Eggman before he tries one of his stupid plots again, too?" the fox questioned.

Lisa jumped and avoided the little kitsune's gaze, and embarrassed blush growing on her cheeks. She nervously shifted from foot to foot while Tails' gleeful expression started to droop, as Sonic's usually laid back smile turned to a serious frown.

"Lisa…"

She knew that tone of voice and her ears bent flat against her head as the girl narrowed her eyes, staring straight into the male's emerald ones. Knuckles glanced from one to the other, frowning and sighing as Miles looked up at the confused.

"Yes, Sonic?" the white hedgehog said venomously.

"Lisa!"

"Don't you say a word!"

"You can't be serious! You… You're still-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sonic!"

"I can't believe you! After all this time! You've still been looking for him!"

"Oh? You thought I would just give up and become all depressed?"

"No! That you would maybe be able to move on and face the facts!"

Lisa glared at him, "So you're saying what I'm doing is completely pointless?"

The hero sighed angrily, "Lisa, I just don't want you to hurt worse than you have to. We've all looked for him, you know that. I wouldn't say this if I didn't have to, but both of us saw it. He's gone, Lisa… Shadow the Hedgehog is gone."

She went to snap something back, but bit her lip and looked away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Lisa clenched her fists and stood in front of the team, shaking out of anger as Tails stepped forward to comfort her.

The female shrugged him off and stood still for a moment, her head bowed with the shadows covering her expression. When she looked up, it seemed that hell was burning inside of her, feeding on her hatred with only her eyes keeping them caged.

Lisa stepped forward, and in a flash, slapped Sonic across his muzzle, knocking him back into Knuckles. The hero brought his hand to clutch his red and swelling cheek as Lisa twirled her heels and dashed off through the trees, making the dust rise into a cloud before slowly floating to the ground.

Sonic started completely stunned in the direction she had gone, clutching his bruised face as he stood on shaky feet. After a silent moment past, he snapped out of his daze and took of after her, leaving Tails and Knuckles to follow in both of their wakes.

* * *

Ooooo… catfight! Well, if you have been paying attention, or haven't forgotten, the mystery of why Lisa all of a sudden hates Sonic is finally revealed. To summarize: Sonic thinks that Shadow is dead and says that Lisa should forget him, and no, not become his girlfriend. But Lisa says that he's still out there, and she was right.

So, I hoped you liked it, and I'll try to continue writing ASAP! Please review and Je ne!


End file.
